


Timeless Reimagined - A #FlynnFriday Imagines Series

by Burgundy_In_Chaucer, DoctorLia, DraejonSoul, RedGold, SallyExactly, UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Series: #Flynn Friday Imagines [7]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Episode, Angst, F/M, Gen, Slow Build, What-If, garcy, platonic MurderVision, platonic flufus, riya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundy_In_Chaucer/pseuds/Burgundy_In_Chaucer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGold/pseuds/RedGold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyExactly/pseuds/SallyExactly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: A series of What-Ifs that will change the course of the series.CHAPTER 4: Hollywood, ReimaginedHedy Lamarr. Hollywoodland. Fancy dress. Flynn & Lucy share a moment. Jessica returns. All while the team tries to convince the sleeper agent to abandon his mission.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Rufus Carlin/Jiya
Series: #Flynn Friday Imagines [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647451
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	1. The Red Scare/The War to End All Wars,  Reimagined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thaliashadow02/status/1218037634628489218): Flynn, Lucy, Jiya, and Rufus settle in front of the tv to watch the Twilight Zone. They all fall asleep. Or do they? Are their dreams a work of their imagination or is it real?
> 
> #Garcy #MurderVision #Rucy

His first conscious thought was: " _That treacherous bitch._ "

The next was the realization that he wasn't dead. He expected to be left for dead on the warehouse's cold concrete floor, but felt the soft bed under his fingers.

His brain seized. That only meant one thing.

Capture.

"He's awake." A voice says off to the side.

He turns to look and sees Lucy's friend and Lifeboat pilot, Rufus. He tries to sit up, but Rufus is quick to force him back down.

"Calm down, you got shot in the head. Unfortunately, you didn't die. It just skimmed you."

Flynn frowns a little, feeling the pull of the bandage at his temple. So that's why his head is pounding.

He belatedly realizes Rufus' wording. "'Unfortunately' for you lot, huh?" His voice is gravelly, his throat dry, which sends him into coughing and his head into exploding.

As Rufus goes to grab him some water, Flynn comes to another realization. "I'm not in cuffs? Isn't that a bad idea?" While he realizes too late he should have kept his mouth shut, he wants to know if he's a captive or just a patient.

"I was outvoted," Rufus admits as he helps Flynn drink.

"And we need your help," a second voice pipes up, tone weary and laden with reluctance.

He squints against the bright spears in his vision and turns his head towards the second person. 

"Agent Christopher." Flynn greets with a grimace. He knows something bad must have happened if they needed _his_ help.

"Where's Lucy?" He asks, noting that the historian wasn't among the faces in the room. Another glance around proves him right.

"That's what we need your help with. She's been taken." Christopher informs him.

He tries to sit up again and shoves Rufus's hands away when he tries to stop him. His head is spinning and he wants to throw up, but he pushes the nausea away. "What do you mean, she's been taken?"

Christopher sighs, clearly upset that she has to do this. "We became concerned when she hadn't left her house when your meeting was scheduled to happen."

Flynn's eyes flash with fury, "The meeting was a trap? Lucy tried to trick me?" How could she? He trusted her.

"She wouldn't go for it. I had to place a tracker on her."

"So you just want to use her to get me." _'Like you want to use me.'_ He bites off the last statement in time. For all he knows, he's the best chance Lucy's got. "Well, you got me," he spits scathingly. "Where's Logan?"

Rufus' gaze skitters away. Christopher answers instead.

"Mason Industries was bombed. He was caught in the explosion. He and other survivors of the blast are getting treatment."

"Prognosis?"

"He'll live, if that's what you're asking."

While a constant thorn on his side, Flynn feels some relief that the soldier will survive.

"I'm not that heartless, believe it or not." He grips the side of the bed tightly to keep himself upright as he looks up at Agent Christopher.

"What do you need me for?" he asks. 

"Did you know that Lucy's mother was Rittenhouse? Or were you saving that information for a special occasion?"

Flynn looked at Christopher with a blank expression, but on the inside he was reeling. Lucy had never mentioned that in her journal. Did her mother hurt her? Is she safe? All of these questions spun around in his head. "I didn't know." He tries to stand and, against his better judgment, Rufus caught him when he stumbled. "How did you find me?"

"Emma. She had called and said she had killed you, told us where to find your body." Christopher answered before rolling her eyes, "She also said she was going to transport the Mothership to Mason Industries, but I suppose that was just to get us all in one spot to ensure we died during the explosion."

Flynn shook his head. He was going to kill that red-headed bitch with his bare hands.

He breathed in through the haze of pain, letting it out slowly. Whatever their agenda, whatever their plan was, he'll figure it out later.

For now, Lucy needed them.

All of them.

"It took you to lose Lucy to believe Rittenhouse exists, eh?" He couldn't help at one more dig.

"I could just as easily kill you now." Christopher threatened, not too happy she had to rely on Garcia Flynn.

"But you won't." Flynn said smugly, tentatively sitting back down.

"You know Rittenhouse better than anyone. You're useful."

Flynn looked to Rufus, who was glaring at him. "Would you like to share with the class?"

Rufus scoffed at him, "I hate you. But Lucy is my friend, so I'm willing to work with you...for her sake, you better be useful." He made to walk out of the room.

"I'm already making friends. This is gonna be fun." Came Flynn's reply.

Flynn looked around, noting the rusted and grimy look of the room. "Black site?"

"Yes," Christopher replies.

"Lifeboat?" he glanced at Rufus.

"Damaged," he grimaced. "Mason and Jiya are here too. We'll get it back up and running. You're not going to steal it, are you?"

"Not on the agenda," Flynn answered wryly. "But that means Rittenhouse can go back any time they want and we won't be there to stop the changes."

"We already discussed this," Christopher said. "One problem at a time. Now, let's assume Rittenhouse is holding Lucy in the present. Do you have useful intel?"

Flynn closed his eyes, casting his mind back to what he and his team had gathered. It was hard with the damn headache, but he persisted.

Opening his eyes, he spotted a writing pad on the side table. He grabbed it and rummaged the drawer for something to write with. Finding one, he begins scribbling.

"These are some of the locations that I recall with spaces large enough to house the Mothership," he said as he wrote, "plus places within a 20-mile radius from the Preston residence. I'd start with these." He held the paper out to Christopher.

"Not useless after all." Christopher goes to walk out, but Flynn grabbed her arm. "I'd advise against putting your hands on me."

Flynn ignored her comment, "I want to go along. I want to help find Lucy."

"What is it with you two? You're a terrorist, and she refused to help us capture you, and you can barely stand, yet here you are wanting to jump into the line of fire."

Flynn removed his hand from her arm and crossed his arms. "I don't have to explain myself to you. I want to help Lucy."

Christopher took a quick step towards him, causing him to fall. He couldn't control the pained grunt that escaped his lips as the explosion of stars danced behind closed eyes. He gave it a moment before he glared at Christopher.

"You're no use to us like this," she declared with no real heat. "Get some rest. We'll talk later."

"It's just a scratch..."

"That clearly pains you enough that you can't get very far," she finished for him. "Stay put. We'll find her."

"Not without me," he growled, glaring daggers. 

"End of discussion," Christopher said and walked out.

Flynn was frustrated; he'd pace the room but his head was still swimming. It took him a second to realize Rufus hasn't left yet. "What do you want?"

"I want to tell my mom I'm alive," he said quietly. "I want to go to the movies with Jiya and back out in the back row. I... I want my friend back."

Flynn softened, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Now, I don't like you," Rufus continued. "I nearly died because of you at least twice. But if you can make those things happen. Then I will help you." 

Flynn thinks for a moment. He remembered from the journal that Rufus and Jiya become great friends with Lucy. He wants that for her. He was the reason her sister was erased and he wasn't going to be responsible for her losing her friends. "My word might not mean much to you, but I promise I'll do my best. I… I care about Lucy."

Rufus eyed him wearily. He wanted to question it, but he had to work on the Lifeboat. So he just nodded. "Do you want help walking to the common room? It's where we keep the Lifeboat. And it's better than being stuck in a room."

Flynn glanced about him, then at Rufus. Much as it KILLS him to admit it, even to himself, he needed help getting around at the moment. And while Agent Christopher was keeping him off the rescue mission, it was better to keep his mind occupied and be with company other than his wildly racing thoughts.

He nodded reluctantly at Rufus. Complying, Rufus approached and gave him a hand up. With a hand on Rufus' shoulder, they slowly made their way out of the room.

"Are we underground?" Flynn wondered aloud, seeing large pipes stretching across the low ceiling.

"Old military bunker. It's… not the best, but..." Rufus trailed off with a shrug.

"It gets the job done." Flynn finished and Rufus nodded. "Your girlfriend, Jiya. She okay?"

Rufus gives him a skeptical look, not trusting him to be sincere. "You really care?"

"You’re Lucy's friends."

"Yeah, we are," he put an emphasis on the words to show they don't necessarily include Flynn.

He can't say he was surprised, after everything he'd done. Sure, he was going to come back for them when he stranded them. Though, yeah, the gun shot was on him.

There was likely nothing Flynn could say to convince the man that he actually did care, so he chose to simply say nothing instead. Actions would always speak louder, and he had plenty of actions to make up for. 

Rufus brought him to a large room, where he could see the Lifeboat at the back. "Interesting choice of a safehouse." Flynn muttered to himself.

"Was he useful?" A female voice asked from beyond the Lifeboat.

"He knew of a bunch of possible spots they might be hiding Lucy."

Jiya and Connor then pop up from behind the time machine. "Is he being nice?" The Brit asked with a sigh.

"For now. But that might change once he can stand on his own." Rufus practically dropped Flynn on the old couch.

"I wasn't shot in the ear, I can hear you." He grunted.

"That reminds me," Jiya said. "When we get this fixed and get Lucy back, we should go visit Van Gogh, try to recreate the Doctor Who episode."

"Hhmmm," Rufus thought about it then glanced at Flynn. "They haven't done a Tesla episode, they should totally do a Tesla episode."

Flynn rubbed his head. "Lucy is kidnapped and Rittenhouse has a working time machine and you're worried about a TV show?"

"Some of us can't be 24-hour grumps," Rufus snapped back at him.

He was going to be snarky back, then stopped. He had existed on nothing but dark thoughts alone for a long time.

It was not something he would recommend.

"They should do Antun Lučić as well," he decided to be helpful instead.

"Who?"

"Another Croat who changed the world and nobody remembers." Flynn shrugged.

He wondered idly what the future would say about him... and Lucy.

He knew from her journal that they become partners. Friends. He could tell her future self has feelings for him. She had written about things he had only told Lorena. So his future self must have felt the same...as he did now.

"You watch Doctor Who?" Jiya asked.

"With my daughter."

"You let a five year old watch Blink?" Rufus said without thinking.

"Four, actually," Flynn spoke blankly. "She turned five not too long, before..."

The bunker went very quiet, and he hated it. Iris watched movies with scary monsters in them, but she handled it well because she knew that her Tata would protect her.

Flynn glanced over at Mason. "Got anything worth drinking in this place?"

"Of course," he looked offended. "But you're on medication."

Flynn slumped back onto the sofa and did the only thing he can unfortunately do in that moment.

 _'Wait and hope.'_

Nobody was in the mood to talk to him, being preoccupied with the Lifeboat repairs, so Flynn let the pain and exhaustion take over and stretched in the small space of the couch and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Flynn."

He stirred slowly on hearing his name. He squinted up at the figure at the end of the couch and saw Agent Christopher looking at him expectantly.

"Anything?" he prompted as he pushed himself to a sitting position, a hand over his eyes as the lights assaulted his vision.

"Nothing on Lucy yet," she reported, "But we might have found something."

"We did find signs of people living in one of the buildings," Christopher said as she handed over some photos. "The whole block lost power a couple of days ago. I'm thinking they've moved on."

Flynn scanned through the images and he had to agree with the agent’s assessment.

Whoever had been there packed up and left, they wouldn't be coming back.

"Have a look through," she handed him the whole file. "Anything jogs your memory, you let me know, right away."

He nodded, regretted the action, but continued. Somewhere in the photos was evidence of where Lucy had been taken. Where the Mothership was being kept. He only had to find it.

Idly, he looked at the military dorm styling of the room, the scratchy blankets and hard mattresses. He hoped Lucy had been moved to someplace with a least minimal comfort before he could get her.

Lucy stared at the ceiling and cataloged her physical pains to distract her from worse.

What hurt worst was the truth: her mother was an integral member of a psychopathic, authoritarian cult. And she expected Lucy to cooperate.

The door banged open.

“Dinner is served, princess.” Emma’s sneer was audible as she dropped something on the desk.

Lucy didn’t move.

“God, you really are pathetic,” Emma observed.

“There are worse things,” Lucy said, as Emma left.

Emma stopped. Maybe against her better judgement. “Like?”

“Like being an amoral sociopath bent on world domination.”

Emma took a step closer.

“Just as an example,” Lucy added.

Tiredly, she braced herself for more pain. She barely even cared about that any more.

Instead, Emma laughed. “I’m not a sociopath. Just a pragmatist.”

Lucy side-eyed her.

“Rittenhouse offered me a way out.” She shrugged. “I took it.”

Lucy arched an eyebrow.

“But sure, sneer at pragmatism,” Emma added. “Ignore that all your allies are dead.”

They’d told her that Rufus, Wyatt, everyone, had died at Mason Industries.

But conveniently, the bodies had been “vaporized.” There was no proof.

Except… she knew they would never willingly leave her behind, here in Rittenhouse’s clutches. And the more time passed, the harder it was to believe...

“Even Flynn,” Emma added.

Lucy’s gaze snapped to Emma’s face.

Emma smiled. “Oh, hadn’t I mentioned? I killed him when I stole the Mothership.”

Lucy found her voice. “You’re lying.”

Emma shrugged. “I shot him twice in the head. He was dead before he hit the ground.”

Lucy stared. An odd sensation bubbled through her at Emma’s detached tone. Why had Lucy never noticed how… fragile-looking Emma’s neck was?

“So please. Keep up this stupid resistance. Carol can’t protect you forever, and the Council has promised I can take out the trash.”

The door closed. The acid-tasting hopelessness that followed stripped Lucy’s illusions. Wyatt would have come for her by now if he possibly could. So… So maybe the others really were…

She veered ruthlessly away to avoid a breakdown, because she had to. She’d been there before.

But she felt fresh rage over Flynn. His body, crumpled, abandoned—his steely resolve shattered by Emma’s casual lethality—and the family he would never now save, a clever woman with a warm smile and a big-eyed, curious little girl…

Lucy’s hands opened and closed on the cot.

She’d planned to sabotage the Mothership. But they weren’t letting her near it. To change that, she’d have to pretend to be what she despised.

She could do that. For Rufus and Wyatt and Jiya. For everyone. She didn’t matter any more, anyway.

But Rittenhouse only had one pilot.

So if Lucy couldn’t get close to the Mothership… well, her way was clear.

She didn’t know exactly how, but... One problem at a time, Wyatt’s voice whispered. And Lucy nodded.

It would probably be the last thing she ever did, but it would be worth it... if she could kill Emma.

"Lucy, dear," her mother said, gesturing to the chair across from her. "How are you fairing?"

Lucy bit back what she wanted to say. "It's a little cold in my room."

"I'm sure we can have that fixed." Carol poured them both some tea. Lucy took a cup with a feigned smile.

Carol began to talk, her words that of a teacher's to a student. Extolling the virtues of Rittenhouse. "We both know that history is full of chaos and failures of the masses to rule."

Lucy could spend an hour debating this, pointing out the complexity of society. Instead, she was quiet.

Lucy doesn't agree, she simply doesn't argue. If she agreed so readily then they would know she was faking it.

No, let them think they are wearing her down.

Then she will make her move, and avenge her friends.

In the words of Flynn... Whatever it takes.

_'I'm an idiot,'_ Flynn thought as he sat on his bed, nursing a hangover. It's been weeks, almost three months since anyone had heard or seen Lucy.

Wyatt had arrived and took his frustrations out on Flynn the moment he saw him and hadn't really stopped. He doesn't like Wyatt.

Rufus, Jiya, and Connor, on the other hand, had warmed up to him. He had been trying his hardest to find Lucy. He had even been on a few raids with Denise's teams, but nothing. Rittenhouse was always a step or two ahead and he _hated_ them for it. He was on the verge of snapping when Connor offered him a drink. He stupidly accepted. He remembered everything that happened and he wished he didn't. He had confessed his true feelings for the historian while under the influence. Connor had cut him off when he started crying, stating that he was trying to get him to relax, not break down.

A knock at the door brought him out of his memories. He saw Jiya in the open door. He waved her in.

"Connor said you might need this." She handed him a bottle of aspirin and water.

"You're an angel. Don't let Rufus make you think otherwise."

Jiya grinned back, used to his charming ways. It's nice to tease someone good-naturedly and not be expected of something.

After Flynn knocked back the tablet and chased it with water, Jiya threw herself on the cot beside him. The silence stretched for a few minutes.

"Didn't take you for a crying drunk," Jiya says off-handedly.

"I wasn't. Until..."

She patted his shoulder, encouragement and sympathy in her touch. He was grateful.

"For an old nemesis, you're not so bad," she spoke up again.

It made Flynn snort. "Technically, you guys worked for the bad guys," he retorted. "I've always worked for the Light side."

She rolled her eyes at him with a smirk. Three months ago, Agent Christopher would have thrown him in the deepest black sites for those words. Now, while he would never repeat them aloud around the agent, he's learned he can be at his most biting humor, and Jiya fires back just as much.

"No luck with the latest intel?" he asked.

Jiya shook her head. "Rufus and I are still running the algorithm. That's terabytes of data to wade through."

Flynn nodded absently, releasing a long sigh.

Jiya sat up leaning against the wall. "Lucy's very important to you."

It wasn't couched as a question, and more like a fact than mere observation. Yet Flynn knows she wanted an answer.

"And this is more than having a historian on our side. You won't be staying here, fighting so hard to get her back if she's nothing more than a means to an end for you. So?" She prompted with a toss of her head.

One side of his lips twitched. "I owe her my chance at getting my family back," he said. "She's the one who started it all."

"Is that it?" Jiya asked and Flynn looked at her.

"Connor told you?"

"You can never trust the British to keep a secret."

He rolled his eyes and rubbed his head. "Better to have told him than Wyatt and starting a fight… Lucy loves him, ya know. She said as much in her journal."

Jiya had become a good friend to Flynn during his stay, and he had confided in her about the journal. Everyone knew about it, of course, but he was the only one that knew what was inside. He had trusted Jiya enough to tell her about a couple of the entries.

"Well, the journal would have told you about her kidnapping, but it didn't. Meaning this timeline is definitely different. Maybe she doesn't love him. Or doesn't yet. We can change her mind."

Flynn was surprised by her response, but he shouldn't have been. Jiya was like the sister he never had.

"Why do we need to do that?" he asked. "Lucy is a woman of integrity, resolve, compassion… she's a self-made woman that, as you kids say, she 'don't need no man' to make her life complete."

Jiya leaned away from him, staring as if only seeing him for the first time.

"Are you sure you aren't some star-crossed lovers in a previous life?" she asked in an awed tone. "In the year-and-change that I've known Wyatt, he's never talked about Lucy like that, not with the level of familiarity you seem to have."

Flynn almost chokes on his spit. He said too much.

Jiya went on. "In fact, that's a level of familiarity I don't see between two people who considered each other as enemies."

"I never saw her that way even from the beginning," he fired back. "The journal has been my guide in this... this fight that we're in. I've learned a lot about Lucy through it: her pain, her motivations. I don't intend to win her affections by using it."

Jiya hummed. "Yeah. For all those words you said, none of them said you're _not_ attracted to her. Ne~ope! None at all."

He gave her the stink eye before hitting her with a pillow.

She was still laughing when Wyatt walked by the open door. "What the hell are you doing?" He was talking to Jiya, they knew, but Flynn spoke instead.

"My friend and I are enjoying each other's company."

"Jiya wouldn't be friends with a terrorist."

Jiya rolled her eyes, stood up and walked towards the door, slamming it in Wyatt's face. They can hear him cussing from the other side. "If it somehow comes down to me helping Lucy choose between the two of you? I'm on your side, Flynn."

Flynn laughed at that with a slight blush. He appreciated her friendship.

"Thanks, Jiya. You didn't have to do that."

"Well, I wanted to," she insisted, taking the spot she vacated moments ago. "Tell me, what do you plan to do once we get Lucy back?"

"Fight Rittenhouse with you guys, of course," Flynn responded automatically. "That had been the plan from the beginning: for Lucy and I to get a team together to fight them."

She lit up. "You mean **I'm** in the journal? and Rufus?"

"Mentioned in snippets here and there, but yes," he admitted. "Why are you excited?"

"It's not everyday you get to be the part of this epic quest to fight the bad guys."

Flynn raised a brow at that. In this casual setting, Jiya was a far cry from what he gathered to be another formidable woman in Lucy's roundtable of knights. For now, he'll cherish this sweet, innocent side of her while he can.

* * *

"You should go talk to your girlfriend," Wyatt broached without preamble as soon as he stopped at Rufus' workstation.

"Talk to her about..."

"She's talking to _Flynn_!" he hissed, mindful of the volume as Connor shot a look askance his way from a nearby station. "The terrorist, of all people!"

Rufus just looks up at him and blinks. He knew Wyatt still hated Flynn for… whatever reason. He had actually grown to like the Croat. He forgave him for getting him shot. Now it was just a joke between them. One that Wyatt definitely didn't find funny. But Wyatt was still his friend.

"I'll talk to her later," was all he said before going back to his work. He was trying to get a fourth seat programmed in. Flynn had made a comment about having two soldiers on a mission, and Connor and Jiya had agreed. So here he was, working while everyone else drank and slacked off. He wanted to have fun. Hell, he wanted to go into Flynn's room to see what they were talking about...Wyatt was still staring at him. 

"Yes, Wyatt?"

"Why can't you talk to her now?"

"Dude, I'm busy and unless he was strangling her, there's no rush."

Wyatt stomped away.

"Really, Rufus?"

Being so preoccupied with his coding, he forgot Connor was there. He looks to his mentor, the question in his face.

"You will be talking to Jiya? What will you do? Scold her like a twelve-year-old caught talking with a strange man?" Disappointment laced his tone.

Now, HE felt like a scolded 12-year-old. "What do you want me to do, Connor? Wyatt's my friend."

"From where I'm sitting, Jiya isn't the one who needs the talking to," Connor notes. "For all his faults in trying to fight Rittenhouse at the beginning, Garcia Flynn is just a man trying to get his life back while trying to save the country in the process. Whilst we—I—was the one who had you working for the real terrorists of history."

It was a sobering thought when Connor put it that way. While it turned out that he danced to Rittenhouse's fiddle to try thwarting them from within, it still made Rufus sick to recall the lengths Connor (and by extension, Rufus himself) had to go through to satisfy his masters' whims.

At least, Flynn played it straight right from the start.

"So perhaps your friend needs to be mindful of how he bandies the 'terrorist' label around, hmm?" Connor suggested, placidly debugging his chunk of the code.

Rufus turned back to the schematics he was looking at, thoughtful.

He thought about it for the next few hours. Jiya and Flynn had come by to leave him drinks and food. He realized that Wyatt hadn't been by since that morning. Even Denise had stopped by to remind him to sleep.

"Rufus? Are you okay?" He heard Flynn ask.

Rufus blinked and realised that he was standing in the middle of the hallway. Flynn looked concerned. "Ah… yeah."

Flynn didn't look convinced, but he let it go. He knew Rufus along with Jiya and Connor have been working hard on the Lifeboat.

"Hey, was Jiya in your room earlier?"

Flynn was confused by the question. "Yes? Is that… not okay?" He didn't know Rufus to be the jealous type.

"It's fine. Just something Wyatt and Connor said has been on my mind all day."

"Okay. Anything I can help with?"

Rufus just looked at him, almost in a new light. Flynn was a real friend. "No you've helped more than enough."

"O… kay." Flynn watched him walk away, wondering what the soldier could have done to essentially break the genius. He liked Rufus, and if Wyatt was giving him problems, he'd step up for him.

He heard the entrance door open and Denise walked in.

" _Please_ tell me you got something," Flynn didn't contain the whine in his voice.

She held a thick folder up. "Financials for the three locations we've raided." She plopped the folder in Flynn's eager hands, then added to it a box he hadn't noticed she had with her. She dangled a key fob with what looked like an USB drive and dropped it on the stack in Flynn's arms.

"You're the best," Flynn said with false cheer. "Thanks, mom!"

He was so amused with Agent Christopher's Murder Face, he just riles her up at every opportunity.

"Just get to it," she snapped at him. "I've made a supply run, so groceries and other items will be brought down shortly."

"See! I should have had you guys on my team sooner."

And there's the Don't Push Your Luck Murder Face. Ah, he feels so special today.

"Hey, Denise!" Jiya bounded up to them, eyeing the stack in Flynn's hands. "Ooh. More files. Somebody's gonna have fun tonight."

"Wanna join in on the fun?" Jiya joined him on occasion, claiming that looking at something other than code and the Lifeboat helps her get back to the programming and repairs with renewed vigor. Oh, to be that young again...

"I'll have to check my calendar," she quipped. "I'll drop in when I can." She turned to Denise eagerly. "Groceries?" 

"Getting brought down as we speak."

She claps in delight. "I'll get the boys." She squeezed Flynn's arm before heading to the control room.

Christopher tracked Jiya's departure. "You seem to be adapting here just fine," she remarks a little too casually.

"Would you rather I be your snarling and snapping pet attack dog?" He asked sweetly.

Disappointingly, that only earned him a stern eyebrow.

He carried the financials to a chair in the corner, passing up the chance for fresh food as the others gathered around the table. His stomach was unsettled, anyway. The last time he’d done any forensic accounting…

“Flynn?”

He jerked back to the underground room. But the sights, the smells, and the God-awful sounds of That Night, all etched permanently in his memory, seemed to linger in a hellish overlay.

His fingers were clenched on the papers. Jiya looked concerned. “What?” he snapped.

Jiya blinked, he had never been that short with her before. "I came to help you?"

Right, he knew that, but at the moment her voice was like scratchy fabric. The room was too hot. The pipes rattled too loudly. Wyatt was walking across the room, surely stomping every step.

Flynn looked back down at the financials. Ones and zeros. Digital movement of numbers. That's all it took to sign his family's death warrant. He brought those men to his house and he didn't even hear them break into his house... his home...

"Flynn?" Jiya tried again, stepping forward.

Reflectively, Flynn stood quickly as if he was countering an attack. Jiya jumped back, fear touching her face.

Realizing what he did, but not being able to control his actions, he walked away without a word, he needed to get away, get himself away from them before he hurt them.

He fled to his room where he was sure he'd be left alone. He just hoped Jiya had the sense to keep away...

There was a knock on the door, but Flynn couldn't seem to gather enough breath to tell the intruder to go away.

The door opened, and in came the very last person he wanted to see.

"Came to put the rabid dog down?" He spat as Wyatt stepped into his room. He was not in the mood to deal with him.

"You're scaring them."

"I'm aware!" He gulped several breaths. "You could say I terrorized them." He grinned ferally, tasting the blood in his mouth–his? Lorena's? Or Iris'?

But Wyatt didn’t take the bait. “You see me?”

What? “Unfortunately.”

“What else?” Wyatt’s voice was infuriatingly neutral.

“What the hell are you talking about, Wyatt?”

“Five things you can see.”

Five things you can— but that was, that was for attacks, and Flynn wasn’t—

His brain pulled up short.

“I’ve seen it before. Guys in my unit.” Strange: the bluster and anger vanished when Wyatt talked about the men he’d led.

“I’m not in your unit,” Flynn retorted reflexively.

“All that effort to convince us you’re on our side now, was that a lie?”

 _I never changed sides_ , Flynn wanted to shout.

But maybe this was the easiest way to get Wyatt to go away. Fine.

“One. The ceiling pipes in this prison. Two. Depressing metal walls. Three. Flickering fluorescent lights. Four. A thin grey blanket. Five. A short pain in the ass.”

Wyatt still refused to take the bait, damn him. Where had all this unexpected maturity been hiding these last months? “Four things you can touch.”

“One,” Flynn growled. “Your throat. Two. The cot I can bludgeon you with. Three.” He looked around. The place felt real again in a way it had not a moment ago. “The two books on the nightstand.” He folded his arms and stared at Wyatt.

“Three things you can hear.”

“I’m fine now, Wyatt, thank you.” He gestured with exaggerated politeness to the door.

But Wyatt didn't move. Flynn just wanted him gone. He wanted to curl up on his too small cot and cry, but he refused to do that with Wyatt in the room. "What, Wyatt?" He bit out more annoyed with the soldier.

"I want to punch you." Came his retort.

"And you were so helpful a moment ago." Flynn rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, mirroring Wyatt.

Wyatt just rolled his eyes, but again refused to take the bait. "I know you probably want to punch me, too."

"The thought has crossed my mind every day since you've been here, yes."

Wyatt took a breath, "Everyone seems to actually enjoy your company, for whatever reason." Flynn narrowed his eyes at him, too curious to glare at him, but too annoyed to be nice. "I'll make you a deal. We spar."

That brought Flynn up short, "You want to fight? ME?"

"Yes. But on the condition that if I win, you leave. I get that you've been helping, but you've put my friends in danger too many times for me to suddenly forget that you were the bad guy."

Flynn wanted to argue that he was never that. That he _wasn’t_ a terrorist, that it was _them_ that was on Rittenhouse’s side. But he didn’t. He wanted Wyatt to finish his little speech. "And if I win?"

"I'll… stop being such an asshole to you."

Flynn laughed at that, "You can just stop being a dick and we don't even have to fight."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. He really didn't like Flynn.

"Listen. What more can you possibly gain by beating me? Everyone likes you. Denise trusts you enough to give you reports every damn day and allows you on raids. I haven't left this hellsite since I got here."

Flynn was suddenly reminded of the injuries that Wyatt was still suffering from. The medication he was still taking for the still healing wounds on his back. Would fighting him be a good idea? With his injuries it wouldn't be a fair fight. Flynn would win easily.

"This some weird kinky shit for you? You're still healing."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Mature."

"I won't fight you," Flynn tells him. "Not until you're healed first. So it's a fair fight."

"How sporting of you," Wyatt replied wryly. Then he turned thoughtful. "You know, you once said we were the same. I think I see that now."

"Oh?"

"It at least explains why I hate you so damn much."

Flynn considered the implications of his words. If Wyatt sees himself when looking at Flynn... and hates him on sight... then who does Wyatt truly hate?

There isn't anything that Flynn can say, except, "Uh, thanks for talking me down earlier then."

"I did it for them." He gestured towards the general area where Jiya, Rufus, and Mason are.

"Yeah." Flynn needed to apologise, but first. "The only thing that matters right now is getting Lucy back, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"So, ah, truce?"

“Yeah."

It sounded like it was pulled out of Wyatt with a pair of pliers, but Flynn wasn't going to call him out on it. He held out his right hand to shake instead.

He was glad the other man took the gesture with no sign of reluctance (or he was just good at hiding it). Wyatt shook his hand once, let go as if it burned him, then finally left the room.

"Jiya?"

She was standing outside his door, eyes wide and worried.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

Flynn gestured to his bed for her to sit. He waited until she's comfortable before speaking, "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Jiya smiled at him. "I forgive you, Flynn. I just wanted to make sure you were okay… I heard what Wyatt said." She was looking at her hands, almost shy.

"Sometimes..." he started off quietly, "I can get through the day. It's not that I don't think about them, I just, don't really think about it. I hold on to the hope that... that I'll get them back and... fix all of this."

"Some days are easier than others," she said quietly.

"Yeah..."

"I, uh, I can take a look through the financials for you," she offered. "If I see anything weird I can give it to you, so you won't have to... to feel buried by it."

"Thank you." He smiled at her thoughtfulness. "But, now that I recognize what happened, it won't sneak up on me."

"Funny how the brain works." Jiya shook her head. "That's why I like machines. They can only do what you tell it to."

He was going to make a retort but he notices Jiya's eyes become unfocused. "Jiya?"

"I think I just figured out the fourth seat."

Flynn raises an eyebrow. He's not going to question the mental leaps she went through to come to that discovery.

"That's good! Do you need help? I can do the manual labor."

She looked heartened by his excitement, but... "The paperwork...?"

"Can wait a few hours," he assured.

"The Lifeboat can't be out of commission for too long, not when the Mothership can jump anytime." He gestured for her hand, then pulled her up. He was shocked when Jiya leaned towards him, arms around his middle.

"Jiya, what-"

"What Wyatt said was bullshit," her voice was muffled against his hoodie. "We're happy to be part of your team. My only regret was we should have teamed up sooner."

A lump lodged in his throat, too choked up to speak. "Just glad you all found your way back to the Light side," he whispered hoarsely.

"You're such a big nerd, I can't!" She laughed, tugging him to the door.

"You can't... what?"

"Aaand five seconds later, he's an old man again."

"Shut up, brat."

It took four months. Four months of coding. Four months of repairing and replacing components. Four months of intel and leads that turned into dead ends. Three months ago, Denise had stopped sending teams to raid warehouses and empty buildings, too upset with Rittenhouse being a step ahead at every turn. Three months of not being able to leave the bunker at all. Three months of sparring with Wyatt. Sparring that led to nothing but more frustration because Wyatt never got the upper hand. He never won. It was the same thing every day for three months. It got to the point that Flynn had even let Wyatt win a match just for something different to happen. But Wyatt knew it was a pity win. Flynn felt like a caged animal with a chance of escaping. Wyatt felt the same, and he had even explained how they could break open the entrance door, but Flynn wanted no part in what would surely be a disaster.

It had been six months since he last saw Lucy. He wondered if she was okay. If she was eating or sleeping. Were they hurting her? Did her mother care about her enough to keep her safe from people like Emma? People that only had hands for violence. Was she even alive? That was a thought he normally pushed aside, but as the months went on it was getting harder to ignore. What if he had failed the mission he had given himself? The mission was to keep Lucy safe. She was his savior. An angel when all of his demons had consumed him back in Sao Paulo. His light. He wanted her back.

He also wanted to strangle Emma, but that was a whole different issue.

"Flynn?" He looked up from the bowl of cereal that he hadn't touched. Rufus was in front of him. "You alright?"

"I will be once we get Lucy back." He didn't mean to say it, but it slipped out.

Rufus looked as upset as he felt. He missed Lucy as well. "Yeah..." He cleared his throat, "I think we should take the Lifeboat for a test run. Make sure the fourth-"

"YES!" Flynn jumped up, happy at the thought of leaving this hellhole.

Rufus looked surprised before he chuckled. "Jiya had the same reaction. She's booting up the Lifeboat now. It hasn't been on in God knows how long."

"Six months, four days." Flynn supplies. Rufus raises a brow at him. "Yes. I counted."

Rufus pointed at where Jiya was. "We're waiting for Denise." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the woman materialized.

"Is a test jump safe?" She asked, causing the geniuses to shrug. "Great."

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes. It took 6 months, but they finally trusted her enough to go on a jump.

 _This is it_ , was her first conscious thought. The road to Rittenhouse's downfall had led to this. She endured the pain of warping and concealing her emotions, her _soul_ , just to put forth the person they wanted for her: their marionette Princess.

She spared a moment of thought for her fallen friends, bringing a pang to her chest, a constant companion now.

 _I will avenge you_ , she thought.

Then a face flashed in her mind's eye, awash in gray monotone.

 _Is this how you felt then, when you stole the Mothership?_ , she asked the still figure. 

He had no answer. It would have been nice to get pointers on how to sow seeds of chaos.

 _I'll avenge you, too. You and yours_ , she vowed.

The door slammed open and Emma walked in with a sneer. A look she had grown accustomed to seeing on the redhead's face. "Rise and shine, Princess."

Lucy places her mask on and rises from the bed. "Mission report?"

Emma rolls her eyes but slaps a file on the table. "You may have fooled your mother and some of the higher up with this little act, but you haven't fooled me. I know you don't care for Rittenhouse."

Emma was right. She hadn't fooled her and it was becoming more of a problem with each passing day. Luckily it wasn't Emma that she had to convince.

"I'm loyal to Rittenhouse. I don't care if you believe me or not." Lucy grabbed the file and read the report. _What or who could they be after on a battlefield in WW1?_ She thought as she read the papers.

"Good morning Lucy. Emma." Her mother walked into the room holding a uniform.

“Carol.” Emma’s guarded tone spoke a novel.

“Hi, Mom.” Lucy gave her a warm, sweet smile. She knew how to do that now. She just submerged all of Lucy and became the mission. Lucy didn’t matter. Only taking out Rittenhouse however she could.

… was this how Flynn had felt?

“Taking her is a bad idea.” Emma lingered in the doorway.

“So you’ve said.” Carol’s voice turned cool. “But the Council has decided, Emma.”

Emma tried to stare Lucy down. But Lucy just became the empty vessel of the mission, and smiled pleasantly.

“For now,” Emma said finally.

“I’m sorry about her, Lucy,” Carol said, when Emma was gone. “But prove yourself on this mission, and she won’t be a problem any longer.”

Lucy nodded. “I’m ready,” she said. “What are we fixing at the Battle of St. Mihiel?”

Carol smiled proudly.

An obnoxious alarm sounded in the bunker.

Jiya broke the fraught silence. “Well, at least we know the tracking system still works.”

“Guess this isn’t a test jump after all,” Rufus muttered.

It was the Battle of St. Mihiel, but what did Rittenhouse want there... then?

“George Marshall,” Flynn guessed.

Everyone looked at him. “Who?”

Flynn looked at Wyatt in disbelief. “Chief of Staff in World War Two? George Marshall, of the Marshall Plan?”

“I know who he was.” Wyatt’s jaw tightened. “Just didn’t know he was there.”

Flynn bit back a retort. "Rittenhouse must want to take him out. Or, at the very least, stop him from accomplishing all that he does."

Jiya and Rufus were still typing away at the computer, listening to the history lesson from Flynn. Jiya's hands stopped. "Marie Curie," she said.

Wyatt raises his hand when no one speaks, "Who?"

"Marie Curie. She won the Nobel Peace Prize. Twice. She discovered Polonium. Coined the term radioactivity." Everyone looked slightly clueless, except for Flynn, who seems to be keeping up.

"Would she be there?" He asked.

"She was testing her mobil radiography units during the war. What better way to test them then on a battlefield."

"What if Lucy's with them?" Everyone turned to look at Rufus. "I mean, they're jumping for a reason. At the very least we might find a goon that knows something."

Flynn and Wyatt gave each other a look. Flynn took a step forward, taking charge. "Wyatt, Rufus, and I will go. We'll leave the fourth seat open… just in case."

Denise nodded before retrieving her bag. She pulled out a big black box, opened it and turned it towards Wyatt and Flynn. "You boys might need this."

Inside the box were two pistols. Flynn grabbed his first, checking it with a smile. "Master has given Dobby a gun." He says in a silly voice, causing Rufus and Jiya to laugh.

Wyatt just rolled his eyes and checked the clip. "Fucking nerd. Let's go."

Flynn immediately threw up after getting out of the Lifeboat.

"Welcome to Coach class," Rufus couldn't help himself.

"You get used to it." Wyatt shrugged, looking at the surroundings. "We got two possible targets, Marshall and Curie. How do we want to play this?"

Standing up and willing away the nausea, Flynn took a deep breath, only the air was filled with the scent of deadly battles.

"We split up," Flynn said.

"Split up?" Wyatt eyed him carefully, not completely trusting him yet.

"Take Rufus," Flynn offers. "Neither of us can get home without him. And Rufus won't let you leave without me."

"I dunno," Rufus said thoughtfully. "Pretty sure you've been stealing my chocodiles."

Flynn rolls his eyes as if to say 'really?'

"Fine," Wyatt agreed with a touch of annoyance. "Curie might be something science-related, so we'll go after her, you take Marshall."

Flynn nodded his agreement.

The three of them headed to the road, splitting up when they got there.

This was the first real chance Flynn had of being able to find concrete information on where Lucy was. He wasn’t going to waste it.

It took some time, but eventually Wyatt and Rufus ended up in the same camp as Marie Curie. They kept an eye on her for about an hour before Wyatt caught a glimpse of who he believed might be Lucy.

"Dude! You can't just follow a woman just because she has long brown hair!" Rufus said before Wyatt took off after her.

 _'It has to be her,'_ he thought. _'All those months of Flynn and I going on raids HAS to pay off eventually.'_

He followed the woman into the tent and all thoughts of Flynn went right out the window when she turned to try and attack him. "Lucy."

"Wyatt?" Lucy's mind came to a halt at seeing her friend. They smiled at each other before they embraced. Lucy hugged him tightly. "I thought you were dead! They said you died."

"We're alive." Wyatt was too emotional to speak.

"We?" Just then Rufus walked into the tent. "Rufus!"

She hugged her friend tight, so happy to know that they survived. But she still had others she needed to avenge.

"Here." Lucy shoved the grenades into Wyatt's hands. "My mother is waiting, I need to get back. You need to find the Mothership and destroy it."

"Lucy?"

"It's about three miles from here, near an abandoned farmhouse," she explains. "Find me there, when you're done."

Wyatt looked at the grenades, realizing what Lucy was about to do, what she would have done, had they not found her first.

Lucy hugged them both. "It's so good to see you both, you have no idea."

With that, she was rushing out of the tent to rejoin her mother. Now it was left to them to finish the job she started.

"Come on," Wyatt said to Rufus.

"Wait, did we just forget to tell her about Flynn?"

It took Flynn most of the day before he realized that Marshall wasn't the target. He had been able to blend in with the other French soldiers and stick close to him. But nothing happened, and no one tried to attack him. He decided to head back to the team. Maybe Curie was the target after all?

After asking around and getting her possible location, Flynn stole a car and made his way to the neighboring camp. His thoughts returned to Lucy. What if Rufus was right and she was here? Why would she agree to go on a jump with Rittenhouse? But then he is reminded of that time he had essentially kidnapped her and took her to Chicago in 1893. He winced remembering when he had to apologize to Wyatt and Rufus for almost having them murdered by HH Holmes.

He noticed the sun dipping as he approached what appears to be an abandoned house. As a reflex, he glanced down the front of the house and then stopped the car. He recognizes the mobil radiography unit from the pictures Jiya had shown them.

"Wyatt? Rufus?" He hollered as he walked around the car. There were no lights on in the house so he took his gun out.

He heard voices in the distance, coming from the woods. There was light coming from an old style flashlight which was literally cutting edge for the day. He crept towards it and heard women speaking French.

Marie Curie and a woman who was likely her daughter were standing in the middle of the woods unprotected, and slightly arguing.

He couldn't completely understand what they were saying, he'd have to get closer but he didn't want to spook them or tip off Rittenhouse if they were around.

But they seemed to be looking for something and arguing which way to go. Eventually they agreed and started walking deeper into the woods.

Flynn followed, keeping out a keen eye, but it seemed they were wandering about alone, determined to find whatever they were looking for.

They passed near another farmhouse, this one lit up, some movement inside, but he couldn't make out the details. The Curies gestured to it, like they were familiar with it, but then decided to go another direction.

Something pulled at Flynn, told him that things were amiss. But the world could not lose Marie Curie, and so he continued to follow.

They walked further into the woods, seemed to have gotten lost once or twice before stopping to mess with whatever device they had with them. Flynn was too far away to get a good look. Plus it was dark. He had a fleeting thought of leaving them on their own and making his way to that farmhouse. There was something about it that set off alarms in his head. But that's not what Lucy would do. She'd make sure the Curies were safe. He wondered briefly if she was a fan of Marie's, and concluded that she probably was.

A sudden noise and faint light alerted him to raise his gun. He knew that sound. It was the noise the Mothership made when it was powering up. The Curie's had found the Mothership... _Oh no_.

Both women took off in the direction of the light and Flynn followed at a safe distance. As long as the time machine stayed on, then he had a source of light. He could keep them safe. It's what Lucy would want. If he got lucky Emma would be there.

He heard muffled voices the closer they got. They were behind the Mothership. The Curies went around it, but Flynn gave it a wide berth, so he wasn't spotted. One of the voices suddenly became clearer, and Flynn had to stop himself from crying out in relief when he recognized it. Lucy.

He took refuge behind a large tree to take several breaths. She was alive. She was HERE. Flynn peeked out from behind the tree and took in the situation.

"No, I won't let you," Lucy told Emma as she stood between the redhead and the Curies who had stumbled upon the Mothership. Or was that what they were looking for? "You'll have to shoot me."

"Don't tempt me, princess," Emma spoke with the calmness of someone who wouldn't think twice about shooting someone dead. Flynn would know, it was exactly how Emma was before she shot him. He managed to survive the encounter, but he couldn't risk that Lucy might not.

He raised his gun and trained it on Emma, but the moment he took his shot... the man laying on the stretcher coughed, Emma moved, and the bullet whizzed past.

Cursing, Flynn rushed out to try to get another shot on Emma, but it was too late, she had grabbed Lucy, holding a gun to her.

"Flynn?" Lucy said his name strangely when she saw him.

Emma growled, "I shot you."

Emma's grip on Lucy tightened in frustration. She had shot him. In the head. But then another thought occurred to her. He was here. So that means... "Did _anyone_ die in that explosion?"

Flynn didn't say anything, just tried to keep his aim as steady as possible. Lucy was giving him a look, like she's seen a ghost. Maybe she has, Emma would have told her he was dead. He had a strong urge to hold her.

The man on the stretcher coughed again, bringing his attention to him. He must have been important if Emma was bringing him with her. The man opened his eyes and looked at Flynn. He made the executive decision to shoot the man between the eyes. Lucy can yell at him later if he was important to history.

"NO!!" Emma yelled as the man slumped over dead. She went to shoot at him, but Lucy dropped to her knees, causing Emma to stumble and dip a bit.

Flynn shoots. Emma dropped her gun to hold her throat. Before he could shoot again, a shot rang out and Emma slumped backwards. Dead. He looked towards Lucy. She had Emma's gun. She killed her.

Flynn approached her slowly and knelt next to her. He took the gun from her hand.

"Lucy?"

Her eyes snapped to his. She was still kneeling. "Flynn?" 

She reached for his face, tears in her eyes. He grabbed hold of one of her wrists as she brought their faces closer. She rested her forehead on his. "I thought you died."

"I'm alive." Her arms go around him. "I'm here."

A throat cleared, making Flynn stiffen in her arms. He gently pushed her away and turned her to the direction of the voice.

"Guess you found Flynn," Rufus piped up. 

Wyatt said nothing, but his eyes were stormy. They had Carol Preston in front of them, with Wyatt aiming a gun at her back.

Lucy turned back to Flynn. "Emma said she killed you."

"Apparently, it didn't take," was all he said.

Her head was shaking slightly. "Then how-why are you here?"

Flynn flashed her a brief smile. "They asked for my help. Clearly, they can't pull this off without me."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

Flynn lowered his head close to Lucy's ear. "What do we do about the Curies?" he asked of the mother and daughter still huddled in front of the Mothership.

Lucy looked at the women huddled together before dropping her head on Flynn's chest. He reflexively put an arm around her, with his hand on her neck, rubbing circles with his thumb.

Flynn looked up towards Wyatt, who looked both upset and uncomfortable. Carol looked disappointed, but Flynn didn't care much about that. He leaned towards Lucy's ear again, "We should stand up." He felt her nod. He realized she had been crying as he helped her off her knees.

She walked over to the Curies and spoke to them in French. He was a little rusty, but he was sure she was warning or threatening them about everything they've seen.

Marie grabbed her daughter's hand and they both took off back towards the farmhouse at a fast pace.

"What are we gonna do with this one?" Wyatt asked, moving closer with Carol. He didn't like how close Flynn and Lucy were.

"We'll let Denise deal with her," Lucy declared, quickly swiping her eyes before facing the others.

When Flynn saw her about to continue, he cut in. "Let's take the Mothership, since it can take more people." He squeezed Lucy's arm to get her attention and whispered, "Let's talk without her here." He doesn't want Carol to have _any_ form of leverage to use against them.

"Wyatt, could you get her settled in the Mothership?" Lucy requested. Wyatt nodded. She and Flynn watched silently as he escorted Carol to the machine.

"You have no idea what you're doing," she called out to her daughter. "Do you think you've stopped us? This is just a small bump on our road to greatness."

"Whatever you say, ma'am," Wyatt retorted, and gestured to the ship with his gun.

Flynn gestured to Rufus to get closer, keeping an eye at Wyatt and Carol until both were out of earshot. "We need to land somewhere that's not the bunker. There's no way in hell we're going to clue Carol Preston in on our hideout. Can you do that?"

Something must have clicked in Rufus' head. "I can check the Lifeboat's logs where we landed elsewhere."

"Or we can use the Mothership and raid Rittenhouse." Lucy suggest, he gaze fell on Emma's lifeless body. "Kill them all."

Flynn and Rufus shared a concerned look. "Maybe we don't do that?" Rufus countered. "We can't fight Rittenhouse with just Flynn and Wyatt. We also have your mother to account for."

"Rufus is right, Lucy. We need to inform Denise first. Then figure everything out after."

"Fine." She conceded. "What about the Lifeboat? We can't leave it here."

"Once everything is settled I can bring Jiya back so we can retrieve it."

Lucy accepted his answer and they all walked towards the Mothership.

Rufus threw his arm around her shoulders. He missed her. Flynn followed behind with a small smile.

* * *

Rufus landed at Mason Industries as it was the only place that he could think of at the time. They had called Denise, and after a quick reunion with Lucy, she had officially arrested Carol. The older Preston had claimed that Lucy was a disgrace and a disappointment.

Denise had ordered them back to the bunker with the Mothership, stating that Jiya and Connor would be excited to see Lucy again.

Jiya had launched in a tackle hug the moment Lucy's feet touched the bunker grounds, and they would have tumbled to the ground had Flynn not been there to keep them upright.

Now that the danger has passed, the old Time Team broke out in relieved laughter and tears, exchanging hugs and high fives. Flynn stood off to the side, watching all the exchange with a little smile. Seeing them together cements his conviction that Lucy is indeed the heart and glue that keeps this team together; and in the months that she was taken, felt the void that she left: a team fractured and hollowed.

Lucy happened to meet Flynn's eyes and tilted her head her way. Jiya noticed the motion.

"What the hell are you doing, just standing there?" she admonished him playfully. "Get in here!"


	2. Queen of the Delta Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1246001213855981568): Flynn has been keeping to himself ever since Lucy was rescued. She needs space and time to adjust to life in the Bunker. She doesn't need him hovering over her...But why is she knocking at his door so late at night?
> 
> #Reimagined #Garcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues directly from chapter 1.

So, this is Lucy Preston's life now: wake up to a drab, gray ceiling, eat, pore over Ethan's files, cross reference information from historical text and government databases, get reminded to eat, go back to research. Rinse. Repeat.

Last week, after they came back from the mission to St. Mihiel and celebrated her return, they hunkered down and went to work. Denise had said that while Rittenhouse can no longer make jumps into the past (thanks to the Mothership being in their possession), they still had a long way to go to really stop them. And if Flynn's words were to be believed, how deeply ensconced the organization was in their history, they will need to plan carefully and keep their plans as clandestine as possible. They cannot trust anybody outside of those residing with her in that bunker, plus Denise.

Speaking of one of the bunker's residents...

For a large man living in the same small space, Flynn has made himself scarce since she came. One would think that now that they were working on the same team, he would be eager to raze the crazy cult that he's been trying to eliminate. Yet, she has yet to even bump into him in the hallway. What is going on?

There was only one way to find out.

She had gone to the kitchen and grabbed one of Connor's bottles of bourbon. When she had arrived the entire team had cleaned out his stash. He had pestered Denise until it was replenished and made the team promise to only touch it during emergencies or special occasions.

She figured this counted as both. The hug and closeness they shared during her rescue had disappeared once they returned to the present. She missed him.

She took a deep breath and leaned against the wall besides his door. She knocked very lightly. Nervous. When nothing happened she knocked harder and waited.

The door opened slowly and Flynn looked sheepishly down at her. He took in her appearance and the bottle. He took a quick look around the hall; no one was around. He had an inkling as to why she was there.

He had been avoiding her and she was probably done with him doing so. "Lucy."

"Garcia."

His heart damn near stopped and he didn't know what to say. So he did the only thing his brain could think of. Ignore it. "What are you doing here?" His voice came out softer then he had intended.

"Can I come in? Share a nightcap?"

The urge to turn her down was at the tip of his tongue. But one look at Lucy told him it will be ignored.

"Sure," he answered, waving her in. "It's not exactly five-star accommodation, but..." He shrugged. Regulation cot with its regulation thin mattress, sheet and blanket, a heavy-looking desk with a matching chair.

"At least, you get the chair," she said in an attempt at levity.

He waved her to the cot. "Please." He strode to the chair and sank in it when Lucy settled herself at the edge of his bed. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"For starters, I want to thank you for saving my life."

"It was a team effort, Lucy."

Her brow twitched at his attempt at downplaying his contributions. "An effort that wouldn't have been possible without the invaluable information you've given the team. I talked to Rufus, Jiya and Denise. From what I gathered from them, you're doing well working with the team. Yet, this is the first time I'm only seeing you since we got back." She tilted her head at him expectantly.

He blushed a little at the praise, especially knowing that it came from Jiya and Rufus. Two people he had spent months befriending. "I didn't do much, Lucy. Took us six months to find you. Even then Rittenhouse had to jump for us to do so."

"You tried. That's all that matters to me."

Her voice was soft and he had the sudden urge to hold her. Like he did after they had killed Emma. He wanted her to curl into him the way she did before Wyatt and Rufus arrived with her mother. He wanted to kiss her.

He pushed those thoughts aside. She came here for a reason.

He would be a perfect gentleman. "Do you plan on drinking that? Or are you just holding it?"

Lucy looked at the bottle in her hand and blushed. She forgot to bring glasses. She looked up when Flynn stretched behind his chair and opened one of the drawers to the filing cabinet in the corner of the room. He produced two glasses. She raised a brow at that.

"Normally one of the geniuses shares a drink with me. Mostly Connor." She nodded as she passed the bottle to him. He fills the glasses. "What shall we toast to?" He asked after he handed her her glass.

"To friends." She offered a shy smile. They clink glasses.

He smirked, "Is that what we are, Lucy?"

She thought about that as she sipped the bourbon. The liquor burned her throat. Are they friends? Yes. And no. "We're partners. You said so yourself."

Flynn smiled at that.

"I didn't want to be an 'I told you so', but..."

The glare she gave him had a playfulness to it. She remembered.

"If we're friends... partners, why haven't I seen you these couple of weeks? I'd imagined you eager to strategize to wipe out Rittenhouse for good. Did that change? I don't think that it did. So, help me out here, because I can't figure out why you'd be avoiding me."

Flynn decided to come clean. "I wanted to give you your space. What you've gone through this past half-year wouldn't have been easy."

He regretted his words when terror came and went from her eyes before a mask of indifference took over.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"See, that's where I think you're wrong," he declared, leaning forward. "Nobody could be fine after finding out they've been lied to by their parent, be abducted and forced to do things for the sake of a twisted cause."

She finished off her glass in one swallow before requesting a refill. Flynn complied. She took a big gulp of it before resting it on her knee. "Don't make me talk about it. Not now." Her voice was small, pleading.

Flynn placed his glass on the desk before scooting to the edge of his chair. He rested his fingers on Lucy's ankle. "Hey. I don't want to force you into anything. But I'll be here when you want to talk about it. Or anything, for that matter."

Lucy tilted her head to the side and thought of his words. It's been so long since someone wanted to hear anything she wanted to say. She spent six months listening to what others had to say. About Rittenhouse. About history. About herself. When they did decide to listen it was only to ensure their message was getting through.

A warm sensation on her ankle brought her back to the here and now. She looked down to see Flynn's hand wrapped loosely around her ankle. He was rubbing circles on the bone.

"You disappeared for a second. Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm fi-" She stopped herself. She won't lie to him. "No, but I still don't want to talk about it."

He nodded with a pat on her leg. "Okay," was all he said about the matter and leaned back in his chair.

Lucy stared at him for a few moments before gathering herself. "Have you checked the contents of that sleeper's phone?"

"Notes upon notes written by a Nicholas Keynes. His ideals for white America leave so much to be desired." His eye-roll spoke more of what he thought about the notes. "Did you find out who he was?"

Lucy felt the blood drain from her face, as she clutched at the locket under her shirt on instinct.

"Lucy?" She looked up to see Flynn sitting up, concern written in his face.

"He... he was the soldier my mother wanted to bring back to the present. You shot him."

Flynn looked away, afraid she might be upset with him for killing the man. Important to history or not, that man's death might have had consequences that they were unaware of at the moment. He had to apologize. His actions had already caused so much grief. "I'm sorry, Lucy." He turned his face towards her, but kept his eyes trained on the wall above her shoulder. Afraid of her fury.

"I shouldn't have killed him. Who knows what's changed because of me."

Lucy's chuckle had him making eye contact. She reached out and took the bottle from his hands, refilling both their glasses. "I'm not upset about that. I think he was meant to die on the battlefield. He was nearly dead when they stumbled into the farmhouse."

"They?" He questioned. Was there someone that went unaccounted?

Lucy's smile dropped as she remembered the young soldier that had practically carried Nicholas into the house. "Another soldier...younger than Jiya, maybe… Emma wanted me to kill him… I couldn't… I couldn't."

Flynn abandoned the chair for his bed when he noticed tears in her eyes. He sat a respectful distance away, but close enough in case she needed comfort. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her, but she might not want that. But he stayed close. "Emma killed him?"

She nodded in response. Tears silently falling down her face. She was trying so hard not to break down, so she downed the rest of her glass, refilled it, and then placed it on the small nightstand next to the bed. She planned on drinking straight from the bottle.

"It's not your fault Lucy. His death is not on you."

"I could have tried to save him. I just let it happen. I could have tried to stop Emma."

"How?" He questioned, "What would you have done? Shot Emma AND your mother? They could have hurt you."

"Anything would have been better then just watching it all happen." She tried to argue, but Flynn wasn't having any of it.

"Lucy, sometimes the only thing to do is nothing. He was dead as soon as he stepped into that house. You can't blame yourself for that."

She didn't respond, just took a swig from the bottle. He didn't mean to laugh, but he did. She glared up at him.

"I don't think Connor would appreciate us drinking straight from the bottle, Lucy."

A small blush graced her face, "He doesn't have to know. We can keep the bottle hidden in here."

"You plan on returning for it, if we do?" She shrugged, but a smile was forming and that's all Flynn needed. "I'll give you a choice. We can either continue drinking and jumping from topic to topic until we pass out. OR we can put the bottle away and you tell me why you really came to see me."

Lucy weighted her options. It was tempting. Getting drunk and forgetting their situation at least for the night. She put the bottle down. "I missed you."

Flynn wasn't sure if it was the alcohol (but he was no lightweight), or the sudden ringing in his ears, but surely, he must have misheard?

He tried playing it off. "I'm flattered, Lucy," he said with a snicker. "I didn't think you'd find me a scintillating company after what I've put your team through."

"You weren't exactly winning teammate of the year back then, but you never hurt me. Not on purpose." She stated matter-of-fact.

Flynn didn't know what to do with that and he wanted to brush it off, but something nagged at the back of his mind. The Hindenburg. Amy. His fault.

After six months, he thought he'd be better at apologizing for things he'd done when he was in possession of the Mothership. He wasn't.

"Lucy, I need to apologize to you, again."

She raised a brow, "For what, now?"

"Your sister..."

Lucy sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. He tensed up. Was she drunk? Did she  _ know  _ she was leaning against him?

"I don't blame you for that… I did at first… but not anymore. You couldn't have known."

Flynn reached for Lucy's full glass. His was empty. He  _ needed  _ a drink and the bottle was on the floor.

She yelped. "I was drinking that!" He was pouring her drink to his glass.

He merely shrugged at her and took a gulp. "I still don't understand how you could 'miss' me."

She raised an eyebrow. “It’s a simple word, Flynn.”

“Yeah, but... 'missing' implies we’ve spent time together that you enjoyed. Shall I recount all our interactions?”

“Don’t,” she said quietly, and he let his bitter, self-directed humor drop.

“I’ve forgiven you,” she added.

“And after–after I shot Emma, I felt...” She swallowed. “I felt safe.”

“Safe?” he echoed. “Yes, Lucy. I’ll keep you safe. As long as I can.” He hadn’t been able to protect his family, had he?

She looked up at him, her big dark eyes wreaking silent havoc on him.

“I felt like I could trust you with all of me,” she whispered. She leaned in...

It was so hard to pull away, but he had to. “Lucy, you’re drunk,” he said softly.

“I’m  _ not  _ drunk.”

“All right, but you’re not sober either.” He took her hands in his.

She straightened up, and he didn’t like how her ease vanished. “Don’t tell me what I want, Flynn–”

“You mean too much to me to mess this up.” It slipped out.

She stared, her incipient anger stemmed. “What?”

_ Oh _ . “I... didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

She continued to stare, eyes wide in surprise. "You… care about me?"

He let out a surprised chuckle. "Lucy, I spent six months going on raids that ended in dead ends. Four of which I had to work with Wyatt. Do you think I would have put up with him if I didn't care about you?"

She didn't know what to say. She just wrapped her arms around the one holding her hand. She snuggled impossibly closer. She hesitantly shifted her legs over his lap. She went about it slowly in case he didn't want that, but he draped his free hand over her knees and leaned his head against hers.

"Would you say that you… missed me?" Lucy whispered into his neck and he chuckled again.

"Yes, Lucy." He whispered back, "I missed you."

She unwrapped a hand from his arm and slowly moved it towards the hand on her knee. She interlocked their fingers and she gave his hand a squeeze.

Flynn just let Lucy do what she wanted. Too afraid that if he moved, he'd scare her away from whatever is happening. He hadn't been this close to a woman in a very long time and he was unclear about what to do. He wouldn't be surprised if Lucy could hear his rapidly beating heart. He squeezes her hand back.

She pulled her head back to look up at him and he made eye contact. "I thought you were dead. Emma said she killed you. Shot you in the head. Twice." She was looking for any indication that Emma was telling the truth. But she was unwilling to move. She didn't want to give up the warmth and security she felt.

"She grazed me. Head wounds bleed a lot. She missed the second shot. My hair is covering the scar, if that's what you're looking for." He shifted the arm that was wedged between them and reached up to move his hair out of the way. He needed a haircut, he thought just before he heard Lucy gasp.

He felt her shift and lean more into him. All thoughts halted and his breath caught in his chest when he felt her lips press against the sensitive skin. He had the sudden urge to take her in his arms and make love to her. To ravish her so completely that she forgets everything but his hands and mouth worshiping her. He loved her and he wanted her.

He felt a tightness in his pants and prayed that she didn't feel it. Her legs draped over his lap weren't helping the situation.

She released his hand and slowly dragged hers up his chest to cup his face. Her thumb caressed his cheekbone. "I care about you too… Garcia."

He suddenly felt extremely lightheaded at the look in her eyes. Blood flow no longer traveled to his head. But he knew this had the potential to end badly. He had to leave this bed and her distracting presence. He wrapped his fingers gently around her wrist.

"Lucy… we've both been drinking."

"You think I'm drunk? That I don't know what I'm doing?"

"I didn't say that. But we  _ are  _ saying things we might not have if we were completely sober. We just got you back and I'd hate to push you away with a drunken night. You deserve better."

She thought on his words for a long moment before she slowly removed herself from his person. She moved to the edge of the bed and he suddenly wished he hadn't said anything. She reached down for the bottle and waved it at him.

"Is the option to get drunk until we pass out still on the table?" She bit her lip, shy.

"As long as you don't mind me sitting on the chair for the rest of the night."

"Ok."

After one drink, though, Lucy hesitated over a refill. “Tonight was... nice,” she said softly. “I actually don’t want to risk forgetting it.”

Remembering his company meant more than anesthetizing her pain? He tried not to get distracted by the warm feeling that gave him.

“Shall I tuck you in?” he offered, teasing. Her eyes were heavy.

“This is your bed. You can’t sleep in that chair.”

“I’ve slept in far worse places,” he assured her. “Here. Take off your shoes.” He tugged the blanket out of its crisp folds, and tried to fluff it invitingly.

Industrial strength blankets didn’t “fluff,” but Lucy still sighed and... toppled over sideways, feet still on the floor.

“Your back is gonna hate you in the morning,” he warned.

“What are we going to do about Rittenhouse?” she whispered, staring unseeing at the far wall. “They could have changed so much to their advantage, and we wouldn’t even know it. They could have set something up in the past that they’re going to take advantage of now.”

“We’ll figure it out,” he promised. “You and I and the rest of the geniuses in this bunker.”

"What if we don't?" Her voice comes out in a soft whisper.

"We will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Your journal taught me that sometimes I have learned to rely on faith. I have faith that, as long as you are an adversary for Rittenhouse, then they have no chance in succeeding."

Lucy blushed a little, "Sounds like you have faith in  _ me _ . Not my journal."

Flynn crossed his arms and smiled shyly. "Would it be too forward of me to say I do?" Lucy didn't speak, just stared, "We're meant to be partners, Lucy. I believe we will do great things together."

Flynn gently lifted her legs onto the bed and started to actually tuck her in like a child, making Lucy smirk in amusement. She felt herself melt into the stiff mattress, the sensation of warmth and safety finally settling into her bones after many months in captivity.

"I'm glad you found me," she murmured, nuzzling further into his pillow before sleep pulled her under.

Flynn was slightly taken aback. He wondered if she meant her recent rescue, or her first confrontation with him in the midst of the burning Hindenburg.

Tenderly brushing her hair away from her face, Flynn placed a light kiss on her head, breathing an admission he wasn't ready for her to hear.

"You found me first, Lucy."


	3. Darlington, Reimagined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1266277156285378567): After Emma is killed, Lucy informs the team that there are sleeper agents scattered throughout history. They decide to track each agent down and give them a choice. Rittenhouse or prison.
> 
> They start with Darlington.

Lucy knew that feeling, the 'I fell asleep reading again that's why the underwire is stabbing me to death' sensation. She gave herself a moment to wake up, breathing in the woody scent of the bedding.

When she opened her eyes, she could see Flynn sitting in the chair, his impossibly long legs stretched out in front in what must be an awkward position. He could have just woke her up and she'd have gone back to her room, given him back his bed, but he always just let her sleep.

She sat up as quietly as she could, just watching him. Soon they would all be cleared to leave. Denise cleaning up the last of Rittenhouse in the present since they are no longer a threat to the past.

Would Flynn stay in touch? Would he drift away from her?

She knew what she wanted but lately the universe was more interested in taking things away from her.

Lucy grabbed the books and papers she had been reading before she fell asleep. It was all things taken from her mother's study. She had been able to go back to her home for a few hours before returning to the safety of the bunker.

She wanted to grab the journal, but it seemed to have disappeared, or was at least more well hidden than she could find in a couple of hours. But her mother's personal papers were more than enough to keep her mind occupied with what Rittenhouse was up to.

Lucy paused, having shuffled the papers and finding herself holding a list she wrote and a printout Rufus had given her.

"Lucy?" Flynn's morning voice was thick and deep. Normally she'd bask in it but her mind was racing.

"Flynn, what's that spy term for when you send someone into a community but ask them to wait before performing their orders?" she asked because her coffee-deprived brain was too busy focusing on the paperwork to remember the word.

"Sleeper." He cleared his throat and sat up. "What's wrong, Lucy?"

"This read-out Rufus gave me," she held it up. "It didn't make sense, right? Nothing important happened on those dates, but," she held up her list of events and people that she had gleaned from her mother's paperwork, "what if Emma and Rittenhouse went back a bit earlier and left sleepers in history? They'd be able to put themselves into position to change history."

"Nicolas' manifesto," Flynn mumbled. "We were thinking we just didn't remember the changes, but they hadn't made changes at all. They hadn't been activated."

"They're like... ticking time-bombs... aren't they?"

Flynn rubbed his jaw, feeling the growing stubble against his fingers as he forced the last remnants of sleep from his mind. "Ah, possibly. If Rittenhouse left sleepers peppered through time, then they no doubt had a plan with a fail-safe."

Lucy passed the paper over to him when he reached out his hand for it. She watched as he read the names and dates. "Is my theory even possible?" She chewed on her bottom lip.

"Emma was left in the past for years. That could have very well been a test run… wait." Flynn leaned forward, elbows on knees, as he turned the paper around to show Lucy a date, "I'm not sure if it's relevant, but I remember an address. I had taken it off of a Rittenhouse agent. A South Carolina address."

Lucy took the paper and read the name. "Ryan Millerson." She turned the name over and over in her head and came up empty. "Maybe he doesn't become active?"

Flynn shrugged as he stood, stretching as he did so. His shirt lifted when he raised his arms Lucy is momentarily distracted by the strip of skin that is revealed. But all too soon, it's hidden when he tugged his shirt back down.

Lucy tried not to look as disappointed as she felt and made an effort to meet his eyes. His cheeks were tinted red.

"We should inform the team. Leaving a sleeper agent unchecked isn't always a good thing." Flynn held his hand out and she gladly accepted his assistance. "I'll make coffee."

He went to go make coffee while Lucy set about gathering everyone in the kitchen area. She found Jiya and Rufus already up, they were helping Connor do something... technical with the Mothership and Lifeboat.

Lucy honestly had no idea what they said when she asked.

They all stood around a table in the kitchen, listening as Lucy explained what she found.

"All the jumps Emma made, they all happen a few years before the events my mother talks about in her notes."

"Are you sure they're connected?" Rufus asked. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he simply wasn't sure where the connection was because he wasn't seeing it. "Like, I get the Hollywood/Citizen Kane, but what does 1910 New Jersey have to do with Alice Paul's speech in 1919?"

"Alice Paul went to Europe and returned in 1910." Lucy was always good at remembering little facts like that. "And sleepers are meant to gain confidence with their targets, right?"

"For nine years?" Jiya almost went bug eyed.

"They left Emma in the wilderness for ten," Connor pointed out quietly.

The room went silent until Denise cleared her throat, coming to a decision. "I don't like coincidences. We check each of these to make sure there is nothing we're missing."

Flynn set down his mug and looked to Lucy. "Which do we check first?"

"Ahhh..." she scanned them, trying to decide if anything jumped out at her. Nothing did, they were fairly random, and some she just didn't understand the importance. "I don't know..."

"How about the Darlington 500?" Wyatt asked as he pointed to the race on Lucy's list.

"As good as any," she replied.

Jiya glanced at the computers again and noticed some strange readings. She tapped Rufus's arm to get his attention. "What are these?"

Rufus looked at the strange anomaly and shrugged, but gave it a hard look. "No idea."

Agent Christopher noticed their attention was no longer on the group. "What's going on?"

The rest of the team turned away from Wyatt's excited explanation of NASCAR and focused on the young geniuses.

"There's some strange readings… energy spikes, most likely, but… There's something hinky about them." Jiya explained as she looked up.

Denise fixed her gaze at her. "Hinky, how?"

"We're not sure yet." Jiya frowned slightly with a shake of her head. "They look familiar, but they shouldn't..." Her features clouded over as she continued to type, falling silent as she lost herself into what she was doing.

"Rufus?"

"Beats me," he admitted with a shrug. "I'm just as stumped as her."

"We'll figure it out," Jiya assured.

"Like you always do," Denise chimed in with confidence. "Keep us posted?"

"Yep."

Lucy frowned, but made no comment. Questions burned in her tongue, questions she couldn't properly articulate. She was curious as to why these readings seem to have the two geniuses in a tizzy. If they haven't identified what they found yet, then her curiosity could wait.

"Lucy?" Denise prompted.

"Wyatt, you seem to know about this more than anyone here," Lucy continued. "What can you tell us about the Darlington 500?"

Wyatt gave them a rundown of the race and its importance to the auto industry.

"Why would Rittenhouse care?" Denise asked.

"Control transportation, control the population." Flynn pointed out.

"Eisenhower established the Interstate Highway system a year later." Wyatt added. "It opens up the country. The 1950s are huge for cars, they represent personal freedom."

"Rittenhouse is all about personal freedom," Rufus said sarcastically.

"I'm sold," Denise said. "Load up and head to the races."

"We gonna fly first class," Rufus slapped his hands together and turned towards the Mothership.

While they waited for them to get her ready to launch, Lucy walked over to Wyatt. "You know a lot about this."

"Yeah, well, cars are cool," he played off.

Lucy knew it had to do with his father and growing up. It fed into all the bad habits he had which led to his wife's death, him admitting it was his fault, he let her out and he left her there...

They had all been through too much together, they were family now, and she hoped one day he could fix his regret... that all of them could.

Flynn watched as Lucy talked to Wyatt. He wasn't going to be petty or jealous, Lucy was her own woman who could make her own choices.

It just made him think about their own relationship and how undefined it was. Were they best friends, or something more?

The journal had said...

"All aboard!" Jiya called out.

They all followed Jiya inside of the Mothership. Flynn took what he considered HIS seat from when he had stolen it all those months ago.

He felt someone take the seat next to him and he turned, hoping it wasn't Wyatt. He was surprised to see Lucy.

And she was struggling with the straps.

Without a word, Flynn turned and reached across Lucy and helped her strap herself in. She flashed him a grateful smile. He smiled back.

Flynn settled back in his seat and fixed his straps. He felt eyes on him and looked across from him and noticed Wyatt glaring at him. Why? He couldn't say, but Flynn knew that Wyatt would make his feelings known sooner or later.

"Everyone buckled in?" Jiya asked excitedly.

Flynn smirked at the younger woman's enthusiasm. But then he remembered that her last time in a time machine wasn't exactly ideal.

They landed the Mothership smoothly.

"Wait, did we go?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, genius," Rufus laughed. "Told you this was first class."

Flynn was already out of his seatbelt, moving to the hatch. He surveyed the land before the door even completely opened. Satisfied they were clear, he hopped down onto the ground. Wyatt followed him, also checking the surroundings.

Lucy was at the hatch which sat higher up than she was used to. Flynn didn't even think twice, he reached up to offer a hand—well, both hands.

She smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders, allowing him to gently grab her by the waist to pick her up and sit her down on the ground.

There was a notable glare from Wyatt.

Jiya cleared her throat and Flynn realized he hadn't let go of Lucy. He quickly pulled away, then offered Jiya the same treatment.

She also accepted, letting herself get set on the ground.

Flynn glanced up at Rufus and was about to cheekily offer him a lift too but Rufus was having none of it. He hit the lock up and hopped down to join them.

"Alright," Lucy said. "Find a car and steal some clothes."

It didn't take long for the team to find clothes that fit. Although Lucy would argue that the plain white tee that Flynn found was just a tad too tight on him. How he managed to find a leather jacket that fit his frame perfectly, she'd never know, but he looked… good. Real good.

He stood next to Rufus, both men watching as Jiya twirled, showing off her outfit. Rufus looked lovestruck while Flynn nodded his approval.

"Why did we bring her again?" Wyatt asked, an amused smirk on his face. "To play dress up?"

Lucy smiled back, Jiya WAS enjoying herself a little too much, but it was her first time actively being a part of a mission. "Let her have her fun. Someone has to..."

Wyatt nods before fully turning to Lucy, a question on the tip of his tongue. He glanced over at the trio and found Flynn staring. He rolled his eyes at the taller man. He hated the way the man always watched Lucy. It was disturbing.

"We should split up." Lucy said, loud enough for the others to hear. "Flynn and I will go to Ryan Millerson's house. Wyatt you should go with Jiya and Rufus to check out those readings."

"Why can't Flynn go with them?" An annoyed Wyatt asked. "I should be the one to go to Millerson's house. I'm the only one here that actually KNOWS about what's happening today."

"Wyatt—"

"Unless there's another reason why you're sending away the only informed person here." Wyatt narrowed his eyes at Lucy. Almost daring her to argue against his point.

"How about we all go?" Jiya interjected. "If he's not a threat then we don't have to split up."

Wyatt was about to argue again, but Flynn pushed off the fence he and Rufus were leaning against, stopping the soldier from speaking.

"Jiya has a point. If there IS a threat we can act accordingly. Besides, who knows if he's the only sleeper here. He could just be the leader of a cell."

Everyone seemed to agree with Flynn, but Wyatt was still glaring at him.

"Well, this is fun." Rufus rolled his eyes.

They grabbed a car, Wyatt driving because, well, he was honestly the best driver. Flynn was in the passenger's seat, a bit cramped and folded over, but there was more space there than in the back seat. Lucy, Rufus, and Jiya sitting in the back.

"There it is," Wyatt said as he stopped the car down from Millerson's house.

"Everyone be careful," Flynn told them as they piled out. "If he was forewarned about us, then he might not react kindly to seeing us."

There was a general agreement, then they walked up to the house. Flynn and Wyatt didn't have their hands on their guns, but they were in easy reach.

Lucy knocked on the door.

A woman who was clearly quite pregnant opened the door, a little surprised to see so many people standing outside.

"Ah, hello, Mrs. Millerson," Lucy said with a smile. "We're reporters from The Daily Planet. We'd like to interview your husband."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman returned the smile and it seemed genuine, "you just missed him. He already left for the track. He likes to go in early and make sure everything is ready. It's a big race today."

"Of course," Lucy apologized. "We'll head over there ourselves."

They said a quick goodbye and the team headed back to the car.

"Do you think she's Rittenhouse?" Rufus asked.

"I don't think so," Lucy said with a sigh as they stood outside the car.

"She's pregnant," Wyatt pointed out. "Sleepers aren't supposed to make emotional ties like that."

"It compromises them and the mission," Flynn added.

"Sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants," Lucy replied quietly.

On that note, they wordlessly piled back into the car and headed towards the track.

Once they arrived, Wyatt immediately started nerding out and pointing out every car, admiring the originality. It put a smile on everyone's faces as they teased him about his race car knowledge.

They were about to split up and look for Millerson when a ruckus caught their attention. Wyatt ran off to help the racer, Wendell Scott, and everyone was forced to follow along, but Jiya held Flynn back as the others ran into the tent.

"What is it?" Flynn asked when he noticed the serious expression she was wearing.

"The reads we got aren't too far from here. Do you think splitting up is a good idea? With Millerson being here?"

Flynn gave it some thought and shrugged. He didn't want to make any decisions without the rest of the team.

He spotted the group of men exiting the tent. As they looked their way and gave almost disgusted looks Jiya's way, he protectively stepped in front of her.

"Let's talk to the others. I doubt Wyatt wants to leave."

Jiya hummed and allowed Flynn to pull her into the tent. "Is that moonshine?" She asked Lucy.

Lucy was holding the jug awkwardly and blushed a little, "Uh… This is Wendell Scott. He's gonna take us to Millerson."

Flynn and Jiya introduced themselves and Wendell left the tent for a moment.

"Wendell Scott is like a real life Han Solo." Rufus chuckled as he put his arm around Jiya, who rolled her eyes.

"If Millerson is here, what do we do?" Jiya asked.

"We assess the situation," Flynn said quietly so only the team would hear as Scott put some stuff away. "Millerson may be Rittenhouse, but if he has put down emotional roots, he may have given up on his mission."

"Provided his mission would be something that would expose him," Wyatt pointed out. "If he thinks he can get away with it, he might do both."

"Hence the word assess," Flynn said dryly.

Scott walked back into the area. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Rufus nodded at him.

Scott gave him a funny look. "What's with the nod?"

"Ah..."

The driver shook his head and led them out of the tent. Then walked down the shacks and tents.

"Hey, now." A man got in front of them—a bunch of them actually. "You shouldn't be here."

"You're right," Scott got into his face, "I should be tuning up the motor I'm gonna outrace your ass in."

Tensions rose quickly and Flynn didn't like it. "Perhaps we should save this for the track?" he suggested as a way to calm things.

He should have known he'd make it worse.

"You brought a dirty immigrant with you?" the man scolded them bitterly, then looked at Wyatt. "I bet you're Irish!" He threw a snarl at Rufus. Then his eyes fell on Lucy. "You shouldn't be forced to be in their company, Miss."

Before Lucy could respond with some very choice words... the punching started.

Jiya immediately tried to help the guys and got a good punch in before Rufus lifted her by her waist and walked away from the brawl with Lucy also using him as a shield.

The man that threw the first punch was quick to grab a wrench and head towards the innocent trio, but Flynn swiftly put him in a chokehold.

Wyatt struggled with the guy he was tussling with, as he was built like a brick. But if sparring with Flynn taught him anything, it was how to flip this in his favor... Did he ever win those matches? No. But he was confident he'd win this one. He aimed for the brick’s knees and the guy went down. Wendell quickly laid him out with a hard punch to the face.

Wyatt glanced at the two scrawny kids the racer had laid out. "You're awesome."

Wendell gave him a confused look, but smiled, "Thanks… I think."

They heard the sound of a metal tool hitting flesh and turned to see that Rufus had used the wrench to help Flynn knock his guy out.

"Boy, whatcha do that for?" Wendell asked. He looked simultaneously impressed and annoyed.

"Er… I was helping?" The genius shrugged.

"We gotta get y'all out of here."

"Agreed." Rufus paused. "Um, how?"

Wendell glanced at each of them with a calculating look. "You three can ride with me, I suppose," he said, indicating Rufus, Jiya and Flynn. "I'd be dead if you got caught with me, so..."

Wyatt was a tad disappointed. "What do you suggest?"

Wendell just smiled at him. And Wyatt immediately perked up, having caught on. "We'll fit?"

"Be a little tight, but I think y'all can make do just fine."

Lucy was looking between the two smiling men, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. "What will be tight?"

Wyatt gave her what she was sure was supposed to be a charming smile, but it just looked a little lewd.

Flynn could sense how uncomfortable Lucy was and took a step towards her, his hand coming up to rest on her lower back. "Is there any way I can be worked into this plan or does it HAVE to be Wyatt?"

Wendell took notice of how Lucy shifted closer to Flynn. He ducked his head in apology, "Sorry, I didn't know. As long as he keeps his mouth shut I'm sure he can sit with us." Wendell then popped open the boot of his car. "You folks might be uncomfortable."

Jiya looked at the smuggling compartment and shook her head. "No way three people can fit in there, let alone me, Lucy, and the Great Oak over here."

Wendell frowned and looked between them. "Alright, Wyatt, you said you could drive?"

Wyatt jutted his thumb at Flynn. "Even he will admit to my excellent driving skills."

Flynn grumbled because it was true.

"I got another car in the back, no place to hide in it," Wendell said. "You and Miss Jiya, you take that one."

"Will they stop them?" Rufus asked, not wanting to be separated from Jiya in the past.

"Nah," Wendell said as he grabbed the keys. "They looking for a white man and woman. They won't look twice at Miss Jiya. Apologies miss."

"Eh," Jiya shrugged. Like Rufus, there weren't any time periods that being not-white was a good thing.

"But you, Miss Lucy," Wendell turned to her. "You will stick out, same as your fella here."

"He's not  _ my _ fella," Lucy blurted awkwardly.

Wendell stared at them for a moment. "Riiiight. Into the compartment, you two, we're killing daylight." Then he gestured to Wyatt. "I'll show you the car."

Jiya gave Rufus a quick kiss then followed Wendell and Wyatt.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool," Rufus was not cool. "Totally cool."

"I was talking to Lucy," Flynn made a face at him, then gestured to the tight space.

"No, ah, yes," Lucy took a few deep breaths. "I'll be fine. Uh, why don't you get in first? Might be easier that way."

Flynn nodded, then climbed into the compartment. It was a tight fit but he'd been stuck in worse during the war.

Lucy was staring at him, at the now even smaller space.

He reached out his hand.

Lucy took another deep breath before she placed her hand in his.  _ 'I can do this,' _ she thought as Flynn and Wendell helped her into the trunk.

Flynn tried to shift as far back as possible to give her more room, which wasn't much. Once she settled, he didn't know what to do with his hands and left them hovering.

Wendell was giving them an amused expression, waiting for them to stop twitching so he could properly close the trunk without pinching them. "All settled?"

Lucy shifted again before grabbing Flynn's hand and putting it around her to rest on her stomach. "All settled."

Wendell kept his comments to himself as he watched the much taller man turn red in the face. He closed the trunk softly, but with enough force for it to lock into place.

Flynn heard and felt Lucy take several more deep breaths. "Remember what Houdini had said?"

"How do you—the journal?"

"Sorry." He knew it made her uneasy whenever he brought up the journal.

She shook her head, "It's fine. I needed the reminder."

They felt the car lurch forward and Flynn apologized as he tried to scurry further away from her. Where he was planning to go, Lucy had no idea, but she was thankful that he tried to give her as much room in the confined space as possible.

She turned her head and was surprised to see how close the faces actually were. Flynn paused in his movements and looked back at her.

"Are you comfortable?" she felt the need to whisper.

Flynn shifted again, "Ah...I think there's a tire iron pressing into my back."

Lucy shifted and was able to lay on her back with Flynn looking down at her, confused. She then reached behind him and felt around until she found the offensive object.

In order to move it, Flynn had to press himself flush against her. Lucy looked up and he stared back.

Lucy noticed how intimate it felt, with him pressed against her and his arm around her waist. A bump in the road jostled them from and Lucy fished the tire iron from his back.

"You doing okay?" Flynn asked lowly, almost timidly.

"I'm..." she almost laughed at herself. "I am. I... I feel safe."

"Good." He smiled softly at her, unsure if she could see it in the darkness.

The car stopped and they could hear voices from outside. They couldn't make out exactly what was being said, but by the time, Wendell was giving them guff about something.

The trunk opened and a little light shone through the edges of the smuggling compartment. Lucy almost gasped, but Flynn instinctively held her closer. Just enough to let her know he was there and he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

More words were tossed back and forth, the trunk being slammed shut.

The engine roared back to life and Wendell sped off. They had gotten through. They were safe.

She always felt safe with Flynn.

Lucy shifted closer to him and Flynn hesitantly laid his hand across her stomach. Lucy laid her hand over his and Flynn had the sudden urge to kiss her. He leaned a little closer.

"You look… pretty. In this outfit." He felt his face flush. He was glad for the dim lighting.

Lucy didn't say anything for a long minute and Flynn immediately wanted to take his words back. He opened his mouth, but Lucy spoke up,

"Just pretty?" Her voice was soft and he just knew she was biting her lip.

In this moment Flynn decided to be completely honest with her. "It would be too dangerous to call you anything else in such a confined space."

He felt Lucy's hand travel up his arm and stop at his shoulder before continuing to gently rest against his neck.

"And if we weren't in a trunk?" Her voice was painfully soft and Flynn felt what little control he had slowly start to slip away.

"Lucy I—"

They were suddenly blinded by the sun shining through the now open trunk. They blinked and allowed their eyes to adjust before looking up to find a very annoyed Wyatt and an amused Wendell.

"Not your fella, huh?"

Lucy knew she looked flush, her cheeks pink. "I don't like small spaces."

She avoided eye contact as she let Wyatt help her out. Flynn's body had been warm, close, and comfortable even. She definitely felt its loss when she was standing out in the breeze.

"Now what you folks gonna do?" Wendell asked them. "Cause more trouble?"

"Probably." Rufus shrugged.

"We never did get to speak to Millerson," Lucy pointed out. He was connected to Rittenhouse. They needed to figure out what exactly his mission was, and if he was still going to carry it out.

"Race ain't for another few hours," Wendell reminded them. "Give it a half or so for things to cool down. Though you may want to separate a bit. Ya'll stand out quite a bit."

"Some more than others," Wyatt commented, shooting a glance at Flynn.

"Well, figure it out, I can't be standing around all day waiting to play chauffeur." Wendell went back to the front of his car, opening up the hood.

"Guys," Jiya said quietly, huddling them up so they could see the phone she had apparently brought with her. "Those readings I was tracking. They just spiked."

Rufus pressed his face close to Jiya's to get a better look at her phone. "It's not far from here. Just a few miles."

"Jiya and Flynn should check it out. An immigrant and a non-white woman won't look suspicious. Rufus should stay with us. He and Wendell could easily get us back so we could talk to Millerson." Wyatt said with authority.

It was quiet for a moment before three sets of eyes turned towards Lucy. She just sighed, "He's right."

Wyatt gave a smug smile before it clicked that they didn't see him as their leader. He quickly shuffled off towards Wendell.

"Don't do anything dangerous." Jiya told Rufus after they had watched Wyatt walk away.

"We're just going to interrogate a sleeper agent sent from the future to ensure an evil uprising. How dangerous can it get?" Was his sarcastic reply.

"Well don't get shot… again."

"I won't," Rufus through a side-eye at Flynn, "because Flynn won't be around to shoot me."

"I never shot you," Flynn rolled his eyes.

"You  _ got _ me shot, close enough."

After a minute or so of banter, Rufus gave Jiya a kiss before she got into the spare car, giving Flynn directions without the aid of GPS.

Rufus watched them leave, then went to the front of the car where the others were standing around.

"We're going to wait another half hour," Lucy told him, "then head back."

"Sounds good," Rufus nodded, then took a peek at the engine.

"You know I'm an engineer, right?" Rufus said as he started to fiddle with stuff. "I bet if we—OUCH!"

Rufus pulled his arm away from where he singed it on the hot engine.

"You okay?" Lucy asked, moving to help him.

He checked the damage. "Oh, just some second degree burns to make this day even better."

Wendell laughed. "Shall we chase down Miss Jiya so she can kiss it and make it all better?"

"...maybe?"

Jiya was holding her phone close to her face as she lounged in the seat next to Flynn. He rolled his eyes a little at her, but he wasn't going to chastise her. He wasn't her father.

"These readings are so bizarre. There's a spike, then nothing, then another spike twenty or so minutes later… bizarre, right?"

Flynn glanced over at her. Not understanding what could be so weird about some random energy spikes, but also knowing he didn't have any of the knowledge that she or Rufus possessed. "I'm just gonna nod my head in agreement."

Jiya flashed him a grin. "Sorry. If you understood it, you'd find it weird. Energy spikes like these don't just happen. They are purposely made."

Flynn grunts, but says nothing more.

"You and Lucy looked comfortable in the trunk."

Flynn damn near swerved the car into the other lane as he stared wide eyed at Jiya.

"You'd rather kill us than have this conversation?" Came Jiya's highly amused voice.

"Lucy and I are friends. She's claustrophobic and it was a tight space."

"I'm sure it would be a tight space for you." Jiya wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

"JIYA!"

Jiya cackled as Flynn flew down the road.

Back with the others, Wendell checked his watch. "A'right. I need to be getting back. Things should have died down."

"Then let's get back." Lucy grabbing the handle to the backseat.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lucy," Wendell said. "But just ‘cause things died down doesn't mean they won't notice a white woman with two black men, even with Wyatt here."

"Oh." Her face fell upon realizing she'd had to go back into the compartment.

"I can get in with you?" Wyatt suggested. "If it will make you feel safer."

Lucy thought that over, thinking about her previous trip with Flynn. Wyatt was smaller than the other man, would take up less space, yet somehow that didn't make Lucy feel any better.

Even the thought of the empty space made her stomach churn. At least with Flynn in that space she had felt safe and protected.

"I'll be fine, thank you." Lucy went around to the trunk and Rufus helped her to get in, Wendell closing the hatch.

The pitch dark space smelt of oak and bergamot... it smelt like Flynn.

Lucy closed her eyes and focused on that.

Meanwhile Flynn and Jiya had just arrived at the location of the strange energy spikes. Jiya practically jumped out of the car before it came to a complete stop and this time Flynn WAS going to give her a strict talking to.

But before he could utter a word, Jiya took off for the surrounding woods.

Flynn sighed as he pulled his gun. "Give me strength..." He muttered to God as he rushed after the surprisingly fast woman. His long legs came in handy as he caught up to her and immediately pulled her to a stop.

"Flynn..."

"No! You do NOT just take off like that! We don't know what these readings are or if there's some dangerous animal lurking in these woods—"

"Flynn—"

"I do not want to be responsible for telling Rufus you died because you're impatient." Flynn gave a sharp nod. Clearly pleased with himself.

"You done? ‘Cause that's a problem." Jiya responded as she pointed just off to the side.

Flynn followed her gaze to a huge patch of disturbed earth. The grass had been burned in a circle. Small embers were still flickering.

"Crop circles? Bunch of kids having a laugh?" Flynn asked as he looked about. No sign of any words or strange markings in the circle. Just destroyed earth.

"Doesn't explain the readings." Jiya took a step closer to him, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Don't you have some kind of energy reader with you?"

Jiya rolled her eyes to the high heavens. "Does this look like a sci-fi movie to you? I have my phone. I can take pictures and record the readings. We don't know what this is and at this point it'd be guessing."

"And if you HAD to guess?" Flynn raised a brow.

Jiya takes a dramatic pause, "Something wicked this way comes."

Flynn stared blankly at her for a good thirty seconds. Then he leaned down and said low and darkly, "I conjure you, but that which you process, howe'er you come to know it, answer me: What the fuck does that mean?"

Jiya blinked. "I've never heard you curse."

"In English."

"That tracks." Jiya nodded. "You know your Shakespeare, not sure why that surprises me."

Something awkward passed Flynn's eyes quickly but Jiya caught it.

"You were a theater kid, weren't you!" Jiya grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Energy spikes?" Flynn tried to change the subject, but Jiya wasn't going to be deterred.

"Oh, please tell me you wore tights," she cackled, grinning wide enough to hurt her cheeks. "And there better be pictures!"

He leveled his gaze at her. "There are no pictures... that you would be able to find."

"Challenge Accepted," she gleefully returned. "I bet you played all the broody boys."

"Angels and ministers of grace defend us," Flynn mumbled.

"Does Lucy know about this?" Jiya asked, but before Flynn could choke on his own tongue, her phone beeped. "Oh, another spike."

Flynn sidled up to Jiya to get a better look at whatever she was seeing on her phone. "How are you picking this up?"

"Don't think we're not talking about this again when we get back," she mumbled with a side-eye and a smirk. "Do you think Connor would have us work for him and only have a 'basic' phone? Ever since we've been taking these jumps, he's rigged mine and Rufus' phones with a basic spectrometer to try tracking down the Mothership in the past."

Flynn's brows shot up. He was tempted to ask how they did that, but now wasn't the time.

"Impressive," he said instead. "So, I take it that it's short-range?"

"For now," she replied, panning her phone about in front of them.

"How did you even pick up that spike when there's nothing here?"

"Short answer, because it picks up energy readings. You don't always 'see' energy."

Flynn's lips thinned. "I'm aware," he pointed out gently. "What I'm saying is, how can there be a spike when we didn't even FEEL or see anything? If, as you say, you used this to try to track the Mothership while in the past, shouldn't we see any physical manifestation of the presence of... whatever this is?"

"Look, I'm as frustrated as you are that I don't have the answers." Jiya put her phone away and looked at him. "I've recorded all possible readings we could get. Our best bet for now is going back to the present and analyzing what we got."

"Eh, it'll have to do." Flynn rubbed his forehead with a sigh, looking around. "We might as well get back to the others, then."

Jiya slowly nodded in agreement as she looked over the readings on her phone. "Why do I have this feeling that this is bad news?"

Flynn placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to give a reassuring squeeze, but she still looked worried. Which is normal. He, himself, was very concerned about what it might all mean. "You'll figure it out. If it's as bad as you think, we'll deal with it."

Jiya smiled up at him before they started walking back to the car. "You're very optimistic. Compared to your normal brooding."

Flynn scoffed at her, "I'm not being optimistic. We have had a string of good luck and I'd like to keep that going. We got Lucy back against all odds, we killed Emma and arrested Lucy's mother. We even got the Mothership. If this mission is a success, I might even dance."

Jiya's brows shot up in amusement. She could tell he said that to try and make her laugh. She just smiled again and bumped her shoulder against his arm. He was freakishly tall. "I hope you're right… CAN you dance? I thought after a certain height, people would just become awkward."

Flynn opened his mouth but snapped it shut, thinking. "Shut up."

They headed to the car which they parked just off the road, enough not to be noticed by the casual observer.

"Do you hear that?" Jiya asked as she was about to open the door.

"Sirens." Flynn nodded, hearing the same sound. "It's coming towards us."

"Do you think they're after us?" Jiya asked.

"I don't see how..." Flynn trailed off as the siren got louder and he could see the dust getting kicked up. A car took the bend down the road at full speed and shot down the road.

Flynn grabbed Jiya and pulled her back from the road.

They watched the car race past, other race cars and a police car behind them. 

"Was that... was that the team?" Jiya asked once the dust settled.

Flynn sighed. "Can't leave them alone for five minutes."

Jiya watched as the cars all quickly disappeared from view. "Do you think we can catch up?"

Flynn took a good look at the car in front of them and made a noise that doesn't sound too optimistic. "Nope. But we can meet them at the Mothership. Experience has taught me that those three are a force to be reckoned with. They won't get caught."

Jiya watched as Flynn rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed sigh. "Flashbacks to when they were chasing you?"

"I don't understand how they always found a way to stop me."

"You killed Lincoln."

Flynn glared at her. "He was meant to die. I had to preserve the timeline and Booth wouldn't listen." Flynn grumbled practically stomped towards the driver's side, "You coming or not?" He growled.

Jiya just chuckled at how defensive he was. "So touchy for a trained killer."

"I will make you walk."

Jiya just laughed, but quickly entered the vehicle.

Thirty minutes later—and many many annoying questions later—Flynn pulled up beside the Mothership. Not caring about what happened to the car Wendell let them borrow.

"How about when they outsmarted you during the Alamo?"

"Jiya, I have no problem shooting you." Flynn glared at the smaller woman.

Jiya placed her hands on her hips and glared back, "I'm the only one in the Bunker you enjoy talking to… besides Lucy, of course."

Flynn wasn't going to confirm nor deny that statement, so he just huffed away.

"Do you smell that?" Jiya sniffed the air.

Flynn glanced back at her, still very much annoyed with her, but took in their surroundings all the same. "Smell what?"

"Smells like...cologne?"

Flynn gives her an odd look before walking towards her taking a deep breath. "I don't smell anything."

Jiya took a nervous glance around, her skin crawling. "I think we should start the Mothership up for when everyone arrives."

Flynn nodded, on high alert at her sudden change. "I'll wait out here."

Jiya nodded before scurrying towards the hatch and with Flynn's help, entered the Mothership.

Flynn watches her as she booted everything up. She looked paranoid, glancing back and forth and sniffing the air. "Everything okay, Jiya?"

"I smell it again...or maybe I'm imagining it?" Jiya looked back at him.

He shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Jiya was trying real hard to focus on the pre-jump sequence and not at the phantom scent that came and went. She tried not to dwell too much on processing what it meant, if they gained a ghostly stowaway...

_ 'Stop it,' _ she chided her overactive brain, and turned her thoughts to her teammates instead. She fervently hoped they got away okay, and that they didn't get Wendell into more trouble.

"Do you think they know we'd be waiting for them here?" she asked, knee bouncing.

"They should," Flynn answered without stopping to look back as he continued to survey their surroundings.

"Then what's taking them so long?"

"Probably trying to make sure they lost their tail, making sure the coast is clear." He pulled back his sleeve to look at his smart watch. 

The hell? "I can't believe Lucy hasn't torn you a new one yet, wearing modern stuff in the past."

This time, Flynn turned back to Jiya, an index finger on the side of his nose and a mischievous glint to his eye.

Wyatt drove up to the Mothership, still pumped from his getaway drive. They all piled out of the car, seeing that the hatch was open and Flynn's car was there.

"Hey!" Jiya stuck her head out, sitting on the floor. 

Flynn towered over her. "I see you lost your tail."

"That was amazing!" Wyatt was grinning ear to ear.

"Man!" Rufus shook his head. "You weren't the one holding the bomb!"

"Bomb!" Jiya gasped. "What?"

"It's a long story." Lucy sighed, "we'll explain when we get home."

Lucy glanced up at Flynn and he knew they would stay up for hours that night, talking. Of course it would mostly be about and if it was worth going to the other sleepers. Seeing as a bomb was involved, he would think the answer yes.

But would they talk about their moment in the trunk?

"Do you smell that?" Lucy asked as they all sat down inside the Mothership.

"Smell what?" Rufus asked.

"So I'm not going crazy!" Jiya said with relief. "It smells like cologne, doesn't it?"

"Maybe it's from the flowers outside?" Wyatt suggested.

"No," Lucy said, shaking her head. "There is a definite acrid smell, like cheap cologne."

All three men started to sniff their shirts, worried it might be them.

Jiya shared a look with Lucy before rolling her eyes at the men. "It's not any of you guys. We KNOW what you three smell like."

Lucy chuckled at the offended look Wyatt was making, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Are you saying we smell?"

Lucy took a look around the Mothership as she let the argument fade into the background. Time traveling was actually becoming...fun. After the whole ordeal with her mother and Rittenhouse, she didn't think she'd be around long enough to do anything fun related.

She felt something warm on her knee and turned to her right.

Flynn was looking at her, concerned. "Everything alright?" Lucy smiled brightly at him and he had to remind himself to breathe.

"I'm fine. Was just thinking how fun today was." She glanced back at the duo that was still arguing as Rufus tried to finish prepping the Mothership to take off.

"Not everything could have been fun." Flynn countered with his head tilted.

Lucy blushed a little, thinking about their time in the trunk. "No. Everything was."

They stared at each other for several moments before Flynn gives her an almost shy smile. "We could...talk about it when we get back."

Lucy placed her hand on the one he still had on her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. His eyes were immediately drawn to it in surprise before looking back up at her face.

"I'd like that."

They were still looking at each other as the Mothership took off through time, heading back to the present.

An alarm that Flynn had never heard in all his time in the Mothership began to sound.

"What's—" Lucy began to ask when the whole machine pitched sideways, throwing her and Flynn to the ground. They were too busy looking at each other to bother with putting on the straps.

"You okay?" Flynn asked as he got Lucy into a seated position.

Her answer was cut off as the Mothership then started to roll onto its side. Flynn grabbed Lucy and protected her as they fell against the bench at the expense of his back which would have a very dark bruise come morning. If they made it that long.

Jiya and Rufus shouted large words at each other, a couple of the Mothership's monitor's having gone offline.

Then there was smoke.

"We gotta get out of here," Flynn said as the plumes started to gather in the small space.

He got to his feet and hit the hatch lock. It disengaged but didn't open completely. He glanced at Wyatt who was right there, having the same thought. They both grabbed at the hatch which was now at a diagonal, pushing and pulling to get it open enough for them to get out.

Flynn hadn't even considered they might not be home, but seeing the ceiling of the bunker gave him relief.

"I push, you pull," Flynn told Wyatt, locking his fingers together to give the shorter man a boost to get out. Wyatt crawled out and Flynn instantly turned to Lucy who was staying low as the smoke got thicker.

"Lucy, I got you," he said, pulling her into a standing position. Then he hoisted her up to Wyatt who was there to help pull her out and get her onto the ground safely.

Jiya and Rufus were still at the controls, he didn't know what they were doing but he needed to get them out.

He grabbed Jiya, the woman only complaining slightly at being manhandled as he hoisted her out to Wyatt. Then he grabbed Rufus who put up a bit more of a fight.

"Just... let... me..." Rufus was tapping at the screen even as Flynn pulled him. Whatever the man was doing, he pushed a button and all the screens went dark.

Then there was fire.

"Damn it," Flynn growled, linking his fingers to give Rufus a step up. The pilot scrambled out as the air got thicker, hotter, exponentially.

Flynn began to cough, his eyes, nose and throat stinging.

All he could hear was Lucy screaming his name.

Flynn slowly blinked his eyes open. He took in the familiar ceiling of his room. He reached up to rub his eyes when he realized his arm was stuck. He looked down and saw Lucy sitting at an uncomfortable angle with her hand gripping onto his. He also noticed an oxygen tank.

With his left hand he reached for the mask covering his face and pulled it down.

"Lucy?" He tugged on the hand holding his and Lucy bolted upright, suddenly very alert.

"Wh—Flynn! You're awake!" The smile she gave him almost blinded him with its brightness and he placed the mask back on his face to help him breathe.

She furrowed her brow at the move. "Are you breathing alright? Denise said you'd be fine. You didn't inhale too much smoke."

Flynn suddenly remembered the incident that landed him in bed. He removed the mask again, "Is everyone—"

"We're all okay. You saved us."

Flynn raised a brow at that. He wasn't the only one, but he was too tired to disagree. He shifted and his lower back flared up.

"Careful! You have a pretty nasty bruise on your back."

"I've had worse." He said as he shifted again, closer to the wall.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, she still hadn't released his hand.

"That chair can't be comfortable. C'mon."

Lucy just stared back at him in shock. She didn't move. She opened her mouth to decline, but what came out was, "You're on strong pain meds."

Flynn smiled softly at her. "I know. Don't take advantage of me and we'll be fine."

Lucy laughed at that before she leaned forward and put his mask back in place. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Impossible." He said through the mask, his eyes getting heavy again.

"Fine," she said. She'll leave once he's asleep again.

She carefully maneuvered her way into a comfortable position beside him. Her head on his shoulder, his arm resting around her waist.

"At least we're not in a trunk this time." He mumbled into her hair. The last thing he heard before he drifted off was her laughter.

"Flynn's doing okay," Jiya said as she rejoined the team in the launch area.

"You didn't even go into his room," Wyatt pointed out.

"I saw enough."

Rufus made a grumbling noise and emerged from under the Mothership. "Son of a Sith!"

"That doesn't sound good," said Denise.

"The Mothership is toast." Rufus shook his head and handed a part to Mason.

"Oh, dear," the man said as he examined it. "This was built by me and Anthony, mostly Anthony, and it's the first and only one of its kind."

"But you can rebuild it, right?" Wyatt asked.

"Without a properly fitted lab and an expert in bio-electronics?" Mason scoffed. "Sure, just give me another decade."

"Great," Wyatt replied wryly. "Well, at least we still have the Lifeboat so we can check out the other sleepers. Suppose we should feel lucky that it decided to crap out on the way back and not the way there."

"Nah, you don't get it, man." Rufus was shaking his head. "That was one of the most protected pieces of electronics on the Mothership. Failsafes had failsafes kind of deal."

"There is only one way for this to fail," Mason said gravely. "Sabotage." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... what could it all mean? Who knows.


	4. Hollywoodland, Reimagined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1322180861161361410): Hedy Lamarr. Hollywoodland. Fancy dress. Flynn & Lucy share a moment. Jessica returns. All while the team tries to convince the sleeper agent to abandon his mission.
> 
> #Garcy #Reimagined

"We could maybe replace it with graphite?" Rufus said.

"Then we'd have to completely redo the entire calculation sequence," Connor shook his head. "That would take months, years."

"We'll never find an exact match to stabilize the energy transfer bio-link," Rufus pointed out. "We should find something pretty bloody close," Connor nearly snapped. "Damn these rare earth minerals."

Flynn watched as Rufus and Connor went back and forth over the damaged piece. They had been at it for well over a week. The men... well, to say they weren't happy with Flynn for several reasons, a major one being his hand in Anthony's death, would be an understatement.

Did Flynn regret that he did it, yes, it was towards the top of the very large pile of regrets he'd racked up since that night in 2014. And just as he thought he had redeemed himself in the eyes of the team, of Lucy, the universe had reminded him of how far he had fallen.

How she could still go to bat for him, reminding the team they needed him now more than ever... he just couldn't understand.

"It's happening!!" Jiya popped up from the computer.

Lucy looked up from where she was reading a book, one of her books actually, the one about San Francisco that she wrote with her mother. "What's happening?"

"Those weird energy spikes." Jiya answered. "This time in 1941...California." She read the information quickly.

Lucy put down her book and thought for a moment. "There's a sleeper agent in that time." She glanced at Flynn, wondering if he knew anything about it.

"Yeah. I killed a Rittenhouse agent and he had a card on him." Flynn said as he quickly grabbed the pad and pen besides Jiya and crudely drew… an incomplete triangle and some stars.

"What the fuck is that?" Wyatt asked as he walked over.

"It's what was on the card. A mountain with stars," Flynn answered simply.

"That's a mountain?" Wyatt asked pointing to the crude drawing.

"Obviously," Flynn stated, slightly offended.

"No it ain't." Wyatt argued.

"Yes. It is." Flynn said, annoyed at the remarks about his detailed drawing

"How the hell—"

"Boys. Please."

Lucy interrupted them with a slight smirk playing at her lips. The drawing was indeed horrible, but at least Flynn was able to verbally explain what it was.

"Paramount Pictures," Rufus said, wiping the grease from his hands on a rug.

"What about it?" Wyatt asked as he continued to study Flynn's drawing, turning it this way and that.

"That's what Flynn's drawing is: 1941, California. Paramount Pictures has a mountain and stars as its symbol," Rufus answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't any of you watch movies?"

Jiya smiled proudly at Rufus as a quick google search proved him to be right. "He's right. So… what do we do?"

Lucy looked at the team and then at the Lifeboat nestled in the corner of the large room. "We have an extra time machine. We can go and check it out. Maybe the sleepers are somehow making the weird energy spikes? Two birds, one stone?"

"I'm telling you, it's another time machine!!" Connor hollered from the other side of the room. "How else would you explain the sabotage that occurred a few days ago?"

The entire team rolled their eyes at him. He had ranted and raved about how the Mothership was sabotaged and how there must be another time machine out there. But no evidence or science could back his theory. Everyone quickly dismissed his rants as the words of a paranoid drunk.

"Prove it, then," Rufus sighed at his mentor.

Connor poked his head out from inside the Mothership. "I can't. But mark my words!"

"Right… sure." Rufus shook his head and turned back to the gathered people. "Maybe we should give it a look. Lucy might be right. Or maybe Jiya's theory of us being the cause might be right." He shrugged.

Jiya smiled at him again before a sudden frown creased her brows. "Only four people can go. One pilot."

"I can stay behind." Wyatt offered.

"There might be more than one sleeper," Flynn pointed out, an apologetic look on his face.

Jiya gave a sigh, "Rufus is the more experienced pilot. He should go. In case something happens to the Lifeboat. BUT if any of you run into someone famous, I want an autograph!"

The time travelers smiled at the bubbly woman before them.

"I'll take my phone," Flynn promised.

"You will not." Lucy chided.

He simply gave her a grin, the kind that meant he'd do what he wants, anyway. She rolled her eyes at him.

Connor spoke up as he came to stand by the console beside Jiya. "As Denise would say, what are you waiting for?" He made shooing motions. "Off you go, and prove me right."

The young geniuses rolled their eyes, as Wyatt groaned at him.

Connor suddenly snapped his fingers. "You know what? Take this." He ran to the work bench and picked up the cellphone he'd been tinkering with for weeks and dropped it in Rufus' hands.

"I've upgraded it so it can pick up energy residuals similar to what the Mothership and the Lifeboat give out."

"You're not letting this go, are you?" Wyatt eyed Connor wryly as Rufus pocketed the phone.

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

"Slow down, Sherlock," Flynn interceded. "We haven't eliminated everything."

"Well, that device can help," Connor insisted. "I've installed an app to make it more user-friendly for you plebeians."

"I'm sure it'll help uncover the mystery of... whatever it is that's happening," Lucy assured Connor to placate his ego. She turned to the others. "Well? Let's go."

Wyatt stared confused at Connor for a moment, "What's a ple… pleb… that word. What's it mean?"

Flynn chuckled as he made his way to the Lifeboat. With Lucy and Rufus snickering, not far behind him.

"What's so funny? Guys what's that word mean?" Wyatt continued to ask as they all climbed into the Lifeboat.

Jiya and Connor watched them go. Shaking their head at Wyatt's questions. They could just faintly make out the voices of the team as they situated themselves in the Lifeboat.

"I AM NOT A COMMONER!" Wyatt yelled just before the hatch shut.

"Plebs are needed!" Rufus laughed as he worked the controls. The Lifeboat felt strangely comfortable after using the Mothership a few times.

"If I'm a commoner, we're all commoners," Wyatt mumbled, finishing clasping his belt.

"Speak for yourself," Flynn piped up. "I come from a line of Croatian royalty, on my father's side."

"You do not," Wyatt fired back.

Flynn gave the man a look that dared him to prove it. Wyatt narrowed his eyes at him, telling him was full of shit.

Lucy sat quietly, remembering what her mother had told her. She was Rittenhouse royalty. She was one of the last remaining airs to David Rittenhouse himself. Her mother being another, obviously, but who else was out there? She thought she knew her family tree quite well, but the fact she never knew Amy wasn't her full sister proved that there were tremendous gaps in her knowledge.

The Lifeboat lurched as it flew through time. Lucy had a slight moment of panic, remembering the Mothership falling sideways and catching on fire.

"It's okay," he heard Flynn say. "Look at me." He took her hand in his and held firm.

She did as he asked, and was met by warm green eyes that held no judgment or condescension. Only concern.

'You're gonna be fine," he repeated gently. Lucy found herself relaxing.

They touched down with more force than usual. Wyatt let out a cut-off groan. "I'm already starting to miss the Mothership." He gulped.

"She may be a bucket of bolts to you, but she's never let us down," Rufus said with a pat in the Lifeboat's console before unbuckling himself.

He opened the hatch and looked out. He took a deep breath of fresh air. "Ah, the crisp smell of 1940's racism." Flynn walked past him and got out first. "Hey, Flynn, would you catch me if I jumped out?"

"Absolutely not." Flynn blinked up at him and smirked at Rufus's slight pout. The pilot grumbled as he climbed down, followed by Wyatt. Lucy was the last one out, but Flynn was quick to assist her so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Oh sure. Help Loooocy." Rufus mumbled, making Wyatt chuckle.

Flynn ignored him as he placed his hand on the small of Lucy's back to guide her as they walked. "Clothes. Car. Energy readings. Sleeper."

Lucy nodded and couldn't help but wonder, "What could someone in 1941 Hollywood do to affect history?"

Wyatt, being the least informed regarding history and movies, just shrugged. "Who knows. Is there anyone important around or being born?"

"Plenty of people. But we'd have to get to Paramount to know for sure." Lucy answered as they made it to the road.

A car was heading towards them. Wyatt and Flynn looked at each other. "I hope it's not a family," Flynn muttered.

"Flynn, I'm... not comfortable just taking someone else's car," Lucy called out.

He shrugged, scowling at her. "What? Not like we've done that in previous missions..."

"Not while the OWNER is inside driving it!"

"Lucy, it's a five-mile walk to Paramount," Wyatt pointed out. "Are you seriously considering walking there?"

"All I'm saying is I'd rather we not leave a mark in history while we're here, and—"

"Can I help you folks?"

They all turned to see that the vehicle had stopped right beside them, and a blonde man with a light mustache stepped out of the driver's side.

The man cocked his head towards Rufus, who stood just a step behind him. "Your driver told me you had car trouble?"

"Yes. It broke down and we've been walking for a few miles." Flynn said with an easy smile.

The man gave Flynn a dirty look before looking at Lucy and Wyatt. "Well, I can give you all a lift, if you need one."

Lucy gave the man a tight smile, uncomfortable with the way he was looking at Flynn and the way he was not so subtlety putting distance between himself and Rufus. "Can you drop us at Paramount Studio? It's where we were heading before."

The man sighed, "Let me guess… actors?"

Lucy glanced at the now annoyed man before her. "I am. This is my agent." She pointed at Flynn, "And my personal security." She then pointed at Wyatt, who stood a little straighter.

"Right." The man said and jerked his head towards his car. "Well, come on then." 

He took a few steps before stopping and turning to Rufus, "You sit up front with me. I don't want anyone thinking I'm driving YOU around."

Rufus was going to say something, but chose to let it go. They needed a ride and he's had worse things said to him while time traveling. "Yes, sir." He said instead with a too bright smile.

"You sure you don't want us to deck him and steal his car?" Wyatt whispered to Lucy as they followed the man.

"Well… I might be persuaded." She glared a hole in the back of the man's head as he listed off a number of things Rufus wasn't allowed to do once he got in the front seat.

Flynn subtly gave Rufus a pat on the arm before he opened the door for Lucy. "After you Ms. Preston."

"Thank you Mr. Flynn." She smiled as she slid into the car with him following after.

Wyatt rolled his eyes at them with slight disgust as they seemed to get lost in each other. "Gonna be a long trip."

Which turned out to not be the case for him as the man talked Wyatt up once he learned he was from Texas. Lucy helped him along making up his life in the forties–worked in his father's garage, but left to strike out on his own when he met Lucy, who offered him a job as her bodyguard.

She caught Flynn's amused look. Can you believe this? his eyes seemed to say. She replied with a look of her own to leave them be; it was saving them from an awkward conversation involving Rufus or his accent. Ugh. Gotta love the forties and discrimination.

Wyatt's new friend dropped them in front of the entrance to Paramount Studios. Even gave Wyatt his business card so they could grab a drink together sometime and talk about life back in Texas.

"Just my luck, the guy that helps us out is from Texas." Wyatt muttered as he pocketed the business card.

"You mean you're not going to call him? Wyatt, he'll be so disappointed." Flynn smirked at him.

Wyatt glared back, "I don't enjoy conversations with a racist. He wasn't too fond of you, either."

Flynn simply shrugged his shoulder in response. There was only one person's opinion he cared about and she was standing right next to him. "Do we split up now or wait until we've identified the sleeper?"

Lucy looked around the huge lot. "Maybe after. The energy… thing, is still happening, right?"

Rufus huddled closer to them and pulled out his tricked out phone. He fiddled with it for a moment before looking back at Lucy, "Yep. Jiya and I think it won't actually stop doing whatever it is until the sleeper is done with their mission."

Lucy nodded, taking it all in. Three pairs of eyes were on her and waiting for an order. She'd never admit it, but she kind of liked that she was in charge of their band of misfits.

"Stick together until we know who we're here for. Then you can pick your chaperone."

Rufus perked up at that, "I get to pick?"

"Yep."

"Lucy you're so kind to me." Rufus smiled at her and was about to hug her when both Wyatt and Flynn stopped him. He opened his mouth to protest when he noticed the small audience they had.

Two men in security uniforms stood just a few feet before them.

"Save the hugging for later. Or when we're not around so many assholes," Wyatt said with a smile and nod towards the men.

"You think they might be looking at us weird because we're not dressed in the latest fashion?" Flynn stated, making everyone look down at their jeans and t-shirts.

"Oh. We can fix that. There has to be a costume department here."

And with that, Lucy confidently walked by the security officers.

The men followed after, with Flynn and Wyatt keeping Rufus between them, just in case.

It didn't take long for them to find the costume department and change into appropriate attire.

"Lead the way, Lucy." Flynn said once they had all assembled.

Just then, Rufus's phone pinged. He took it out and read what was on the screen. "It spiked again."

"Do you want to check it out instead? Flynn and Lucy can handle questioning people." Wyatt offered.

"Nah. Jiya said the last one spiked twice. And besides, this sleeper is more important than some scientific mystery," he concluded with a nod.

"In that case, we have to go speak to the head of the studio. We can work our way down," Lucy suggested.

Flynn offered Lucy his arm and she raised a brow at him for a moment. He just smirked in return. "I'm a gentleman, Lucy. Humor me."

Lucy gave a soft chuckle before slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow. "Don't get any ideas."

_ 'Too late,' _ he thought with a smile, "That'd be unprofessional of me, Ms. Preston. You're my client."

Wyatt and Rufus rolled their eyes at the lair walking in front of them.

"You sure you don't want to go check out those readings?" Wyatt offered again.

"No. This is more important," Rufus huffed.

"This is annoying is what it is."

"What was that Wyatt?" Flynn glared at him.

"Nothing." He sighed.

They hadn't taken five paces when a security guard asked for their ID. Lucy valiantly tried to dissuade the man, but he was relentless.

Flynn piped up, "I'm Ray Fiennes, I'm an agent to a double act—"

"Logan and Preston," Lucy supplied.

The guard looked at both of them. "Do you have an appointment?" he pressed.

"Yes we do." Flynn made a show of searching his pockets.

The guard looked unimpressed. "Nice try. Come with me."

She cast worried glances at her other teammates when Rufus spoke up.

"Do you know who I am? I'm Langston Hughes."

Lucy was impressed with his alias choice. She decided to let him lead and jump in if he falters.

After a rant, the guard decided to take them at their word and led them to the office of Barney Balaban, the head of Paramount studios.

Barney seemed fairly excited to meet with the legendary Langston Hughes.

"You look nothing like Hughes," Lucy commented while Barney got them some drinks.

"Yeah, well, all black guys look alike, remember?" Rufus said with a grimace that turned back into a forced smile when Barney returned.

"So, you said you have a project you wanted to pitch?" Barney asked him.

"Ah, yes." Rufus took a drink and cleared his throat. He glanced between his friends who were just as panicked by the question as he was. So Rufus went with what he knew. "What about a samurai film, but in space, in a galaxy far, far away?"

After a couple minutes of listening to Rufus explain Star Wars to the man, Barney shook his head. "Audiences won't get into this science fiction malarkey. You got any musicals? Audiences love those."

"Well, ah, how about... a musical about the founding of America?" Rufus tried.

"Keep going," Barney was interested.

"We center it around Alexander Hamilton—"

"Who?"

"Ah, First Secretary of the Treasury who was shot by Burr." Rufus explained.

"Never heard of either of them." Barney frowned. "How's the music?"

"It's, um, kind of a newer style..." Rufus floundered and looked to Lucy for help.

"Why don't I sing a bit?" Lucy offered.

"Please," Barney gestured for her to go on.

Lucy took a deep breath, she hadn't sung in front of anyone other than Amy since the car accident. So she went with what first sprung to mind so she didn't have to force anything.

_ ‘But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face _

_ I have never been the same _

_ Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame _

_ And when you said "Hi, " I forgot my dang name _

_ Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame _

_ This is not a game…’ _

Lucy ended, realizing she had started to look at Flynn.

She was saved when Barney said, "Doll, you got a great voice, but I don't think anyone would be interested in this Hamilton fellow that no one knows."

Rufus wasn't sure where to go with this next, they were about to get kicked out, when Barney's phone rang. "Maybe you should pitch Titanic next?" Wyatt offered.

Flynn shook his head. "So far we've been playing charades and have nothing to show for it."

Lucy perked up when she heard Barney say RKO 281. She had heard that before.

"Lucy?" Flynn asked, seeing that look in her eyes. Lucy was just about to explain when the door to Barney's office flew open. 

And just like that, Lucy felt like everything went into soft focus when a striking woman breezed in.

"Barney! I can't do this picture! I won't! Have you read the last rewrite?..."

Lucy couldn't take her eyes off her. The pictures definitely didn't do her justice.

She tuned back in when Rufus stood up and Flynn tapped her shoulder. She followed suit.

"Ray Fiennes," Flynn introduced himself with an incline of his head. "An honor to meet you, Ms. Lamarr. I represent these actors, Preston and Logan. May I present Miss Preston?"

"Hedy Lamarr," Lucy acknowledged breathlessly. "Well! You are even more glamorous in person." She couldn't suppress the giggle in her voice.

Hedy gave a tolerant smile. "Thank you, dear. But any girl can look glamorous. All you have to do is stand still and look stupid."

For a moment, Lucy wanted the floor to crack open and eat her up, but she recovered.

"... You are right. You are so right. And you are SO much more than that. I am sorry."

"Thank you." Hedy's gaze softened, and Lucy felt that all was right again.

Then Barnaby asked if he would see Hedy at the Beverly House later that evening, to which Hedy acknowledged that sadly, yes, as she was forced to.

"Personally, I'd rather have my teeth cleaned," she admitted ruefully to Lucy in an undertone.

Barnaby decided to end the meeting due to an emergency, and started to usher the team out, but not without Lucy and Flynn giving lingering looks as Hedy took her leave first.

Once outside Lucy took the time to lay out what she knew. "RKO 281 was the code name for 'Citizen Kane.' It was shrouded in secrecy. Orson Welles was cutting it until the very last second. And that's when you actually had to cut the film and tape it together piece by piece. There was only one copy."

Flynn gave a small chuckle. "Breathe, Lucy." Lucy flashed him a glare before turning back to the men on her right. Flynn just continued to smile at the film nerd beside him.

"Did it ever go missing?" Wyatt asked.

"Not that I know of. Until now, of course."

"You think Rittenhouse stole it?" Rufus jumped in.

"Who else could it be?" Lucy shrugged.

"Why would they want to?" Flynn asked, trying hard to think of what kind of ramifications stealing it might bring.

"It's an amazing movie." Rufus commented.

"Is it? Never saw it." Wyatt said and his three teammates stopped walking.

"You never saw it?" All three asked in shock.

Wyatt, only slightly perturbed, just shrugged, "Sorry."

Rufus, Lucy, and Flynn exchanged looks before following after the soldier. Once they caught up with him, Lucy began to explain about William Randolph Hearst and how he wanted to kill the movie.

After agreeing to go to the party that Hedy had mentioned, they all broke into another costume department.

"I think we should check out those readings." Rufus said as he lifted one suit off of the rack. "We can check it and be back in time to change for the party." He put it back, not liking it.

"Rufus is right. We can grab what we want and then head out. You think a bowtie would be too much?" Wyatt said as he looked at various ties.

Flynn rolled his eyes and walked around the rack he was standing behind. Three suits were thrown over one arm and a dress was on the other. "Here. These are for you two." He handed Wyatt and Rufus two of the suits. "I would recommend a bow tie."

His eyes quickly roamed over the room before they landed on Lucy. He made quick work of the distance before he smiled down at her. "For the lady," he said before presenting her with the dress.

Lucy's eyes popped as she looked at the dress. "Is this..?"

"Yep." He smiled as she seemed to fall in love with his choice.

"You have excellent taste," she commented as she took the dress from him.

He blushed at her praise and gave her a shy smile in return. "The guys want to check out the energy readings before we head to the party."

"Sounds good." They stared at each other until they were interrupted by Wyatt.

"Flynn, why do you know our size?"

"I have an eye for detail, Wyatt," came Flynn's easy reply. "Having problems getting the right clothes that fit most of my life, I've developed an eye to know which clothes would fit me."

Wyatt opened, then closed his mouth, and regarded him narrowly.

"If I didn't know any better, you had us stalked," he sniped, before walking back to the rack of clothes where his suit waited for him.

"You're welcome!" Flynn called out to him, then smirked as Wyatt did seem to like the jacket and shirt Flynn picked out for him, if Wyatt's pawing of the fabric and look of approval was any indication.

He turned back to a wryly amused Lucy. "What?"

"You didn't answer his question, though," she pointed out.

His smirk widened, proud that she caught him.

Then Lucy seemed to be considering something. "Now that I think about it, my clothes during the World Trade Fair did fit right. The accessories were accurate, too." Her eyes narrowed at him.

"What I told Wyatt was true, though," he said. "And I'm... w... married, so I know a thing or two about picking out clothes for women."

Of course, she caught his slip; it's Lucy. She regarded him with a soft, sympathetic gaze that he couldn't stand any longer.

He looked over her shoulder. "I think there's a room where you can try it on." He gestured behind her, then turned away to examine the rack just behind him, not waiting to see her go.

Flynn walked back to the guys as they tried on their shirts and jackets, which fit perfectly. They even allowed Flynn to pick out their bowties for them.

"Man, Jiya is not gonna believe this." Rufus said as he moved Wyatt out of the way so he could look in the mirror.

Flynn smirked and subtly patted his pocket, ensuring that his phone was still there. He did promise to take pictures for Jiya, after all. He had already snapped a few while the guys were helping each other with their ties.

"How do I look?"

Three sets of eyes turned to look at Lucy and two sets of jaws hit the floor.

"You look great!" Rufus said, all smiles before turning back to the mirror. "Once I have the pants on, I'm sure I'll look like Idris Alba."

Lucy chuckled at that before turning to the other two men. "Well?" She did a little twirl.

Wyatt was the first to recover and his smile was a mile wide. "You look… amazing."

Lucy blushed a little with a smile, "Thank you." She then glanced at Flynn, who had yet to say a word. "Um...You boys clean up nice."

Wyatt was all smiles as he shrugged and straightened his jacket. "Well, we can't take all the credit. Flynn picked it out. And that will be the only nice thing I say about him on this mission." Wyatt then nudged the taller man. He would never admit it out loud, but he was growing to actually like Flynn.

"You have a wonderful eye," Lucy stated with a smirk towards Flynn.

Flynn felt himself blushing hard and was glad for the low lighting. He finally took a breath.  _ 'When did I stop breathing?' _ he thought as his burning lungs told him it was probably when Lucy showed up.

"T-thanks." He cleared his throat. "We should get going. We don't wanna take too long with the readings and then be late for the party." With that, he grabbed his suit and walked out.

Ten minutes later found the rest of the team walking out of the costume department, outfits in their hands. They couldn't find Flynn anywhere and decided to walk to the parking lot.

"Did we lose our Time Bandit?" Rufus asked, disappointment in his voice.

"Time Bandit?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah. It's what me and Jiya call him… ‘cause you know, he stole the time machine."

Lucy ignored them as she tried to figure out what must be going through Flynn's mind. He hadn't commented on her dress. Did he think she looked nice? Or did mentioning his wife send him into some kind of withdrawal? She simply didn't know and that bothered her greatly.

A car pulled up in front of them and Flynn stepped out with a smile. "These are for you." He said just before tossing the keys to Wyatt. He then opened the trunk & took everyone's outfits.

"You want me to drive?" Wyatt said, already getting in the driver's seat.

"You're the best driver I know." Flynn answered with no malice in his voice.

"Why does that make me suspicious?" Wyatt mumbled to himself.

"I'm sitting up front and touching everything." Rufus stated.

Lucy sat in the back with Flynn, who seemed to inch away from her. Which seemed almost impossible in the small car.

"Where to, Rufus?" Wyatt asked.

Rufus rattled off the directions and they were off.

As Wyatt listened to Rufus' instructions, he chanced a glance at the small rear-view mirror, and frowned. Lucy and Flynn sat by each window. There was a space between them for a small adult, but the gap looked too wide. Flynn's arms were crossed, while Lucy seemed to be very intent about looking through the window. Wyatt mentally shrugged and refocused his attention to the road before him. 

It didn't take too long to get to where they were going. It was a large open field just outside of L.A. They had been on foot the last twenty minutes or so, no real talking between them except for Rufus mumbling some science mumbo-jumbo.

"We’re here." Rufus finally said.

Everyone took in the open space, waiting for…  _ something  _ to happen. Nothing did.

"Record the readings and we'll head back." Lucy said when no one seemed to move.

"Does anyone else find this very creepy?" Rufus asked as he typed away on his phone. "Open field. Strange readings. You don't think Connor might be right, do you?"

The trio behind him looked at each other, hoping someone had more confidence in telling their pilot that Connor was wrong.

No one spoke.

"We should go." Flynn said instead. "We'll need to make a stop to change on the way."

After Rufus finished doing what he needed, they made their way to the car.

Wyatt looked back at Flynn and Lucy, who seemed to be more interested in their shoes than each other. He smiled at the obvious discomfort between them, but something in him felt… off. He liked Lucy… didn't he? He knew that he found her attractive, but he also knew that ever since they saved Lucy, she hadn't responded to any of his flirting. He's not so dim-witted that he hasn't noticed the connection between her and Flynn.

With a heavy sigh and a final look back, he turned to Rufus. "Hey, I'll race you back to the car."

Rufus scoffed, "Dude, you're a soldier. You'll win."

"I'll give you a twenty second head start. All you gotta do is pretend Rittenhouse is chasing you."

Rufus narrowed his eyes at his friend for a moment, but shrugged. "What's the prize?"

Wyatt thought for a moment, "First one to shower once we get home."

Funny how the bunker had become home in such a short time, Wyatt thought.

"Deal!"

With that, Rufus took off. And then after a twenty-second delay as promised, Wyatt took off as well. Leaving Lucy and Flynn walking alone.

Lucy watched them go. "Ever feel like sometimes we're babysitting children?"

Flynn didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry." Lucy stopped when she realized what she said. "I didn't mean to bring up anything, I—"

"It's okay, Lucy," he assured her. "I know what you meant."

He said it with such authority that it actually rankled her. "I'm not the Lucy in the journal, you know."

Flynn paused, then nodded to her. "You're right."

While Lucy was satisfied with that response, knowing it was genuine, there was more between them that needed to be discussed. Things they hadn't gotten to in the few nights they'd had to each other.

"I really did come back and give you the journal?" Lucy said, for some reason this was the one thing she couldn't quite wrap her head around.

"I, ah, was on my third drink when you walked into the bar," he said quietly. "I was a mess, trying to decide if I should join my girls in oblivion, and there you were. You... started all of this, Lucy."

And that was the kicker, the thing that Lucy had trouble grasping. She started this. She saw the past from the future and this is what she chose to do.

"Lucy, when you gave me the journal," he licked his lips and chose his words. "At first, all I cared about was that it was a tool to take down Rittenhouse, but the more I read it, the longer I stayed with, the more I felt like I knew you, understood you. Sometimes I feel like I know you better than you know yourself."

"You can't know me like that." Lucy shook her head. "Not from the journal. I'm not even sure I know who that woman is."

"You are right, you are right," he said, berating himself. "What I'm trying to say, horribly, is that I'd like to get to know you. But I understand if you don't want that."

Lucy took a moment to let that sink in, afraid that maybe he did already know her better than she knew herself. Unable to read the journal herself to know what all secrets he's keeping from her. If he was keeping any.

"Hey, guys!" Rufus shouted. "You coming or what?"

Lucy and Flynn looked at each other, this was a conversation for later, but it would be continued.

Lucy jerked her head in the direction of the car and started walking. But not before she caught the disappointment flash across Flynn's face. As they walked, she felt the heat coming from his hand that was hovering near her elbow and she found herself missing his hand on the small of her back.

"We'll pick this up later," she stated. They had a job to do and they couldn't be distracted by whatever... _ this _ … was between them.

From the corner of her eye, she watched as a small smile slowly bloomed across his face. She smiled in return.

"You guys good?" Wyatt asked as he studied them.

"We're fine." Lucy answered as she slid into the car, followed by a smirking Flynn.

Wyatt couldn't read them as well as they could read each other, so he was only guessing when he concluded that they were telling the truth. "Alright. Time to party."

The team found their way back into town, having enough time for some final touches to make themselves look right and proper for a glamorous Hollywood party.

"And they're checking invites at the door," Wyatt said as they approached the doors of the mansion.

"It's fine," Flynn said easily. "I've gotten into more difficult places without an invite."

"Yeah, we did notice that," Rufus mumbled. "Didn't really work at the studio."

Flynn was a bit perturbed by that statement, but put on his best charming smile as soon as they reached the front.

"Your invitations?" the doorman drolled.

"We're last minute guests of Mr. Balaban." Flynn gestured to Rufus. "This here is Mr. Langston Hughes. This was a last minute trip so the details must not have been sorted out yet."

The doorman glanced between them. He almost bought the story but he'd been doing this a long time. "No one gets in without an invitation."

"But I'm Langston Hughes." Rufus stepped up. "I won an Oscar!"

"No you didn't," Lucy quietly coughed.

"Okay, I didn't," Rufus corrected. "But I was robbed."

The doorman was still unimpressed. They were hardly the first nobodies to try to get into one of these parties hoping to make connections.

"We meet again," Hedy said as she walked up the steps dressed in a glamorous gown that made Flynn and Lucy's throats go dry.

Hedy ignored them and looked to the doorman. "They are with me."

Hedy didn't need an invitation, she was one of a kind. The doorman acquiesced and stood to the side.

"Come on, darlings," Hedy said as she walked through the door, the team following. She quickly grabbed Rufus's hand and dragged him away, leaving the other three behind to fend for themselves.

"Hedy Lamar just ran off… with Rufus." Wyatt commented, amused by the slightly disappointed looks that Flynn and Lucy had on their faces. "We should split up and look for the sleeper."

Flynn sighed. "And how are we supposed to know who we're looking for?"

Wyatt shrugged. "I was just gonna work Rittenhouse into a conversation and if anyone ran away I was gonna shoot them."

"I don't enjoy how much I'm starting to like you."

Wyatt was about to give a smartass comment, when he spotted the buffet table. "Are those donuts? I'll go this way."

Flynn and Lucy then watched him run off and pile a bunch of donuts on a plate.

"This is the team that foiled my plans at every turn?" Flynn asked with a frown. "I am deeply ashamed."

"Makes you wonder how good your plans were to begin with." Lucy shrugged with a smirk.

Flynn laughed as he pretended to brush something off of his suit. "Well, they were your plans, Professor."

Normally, Lucy would feel uncomfortable or upset about him mentioning the journal and this time was no different, except… she found herself not caring too much as he smiled.

"Flynn?" Her soft voice caught his attention, "About earlier, I—"

She was interrupted when a brick wall ran into her. She stumbled hard and would have fallen on her face, but Flynn was quick to catch her.

"Watch it!" Flynn's voice was low and his teeth were clenched in anger.

"I am so sorry, ma'am." Lucy turned to see a man nearly as tall as Flynn, but more built with short dark brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard. "My companion here doesn't know his own strength." He pointed to a blonde man with a thin mustache beside him.

"It's fine." Lucy tried to wave him off.

"No, no, no. My mother raised a gentleman and she'd kill me if she knew I hurt a lady, no matter how unintentional." The man said with concern etched on his face.

"I'm fine. Honestly." Lucy said as she stepped closer into Flynn's side. "Right… honey?"

Flynn only glanced at her before he tightened his arm around her. "If my wife says she's fine then you better take her word for it."

The man looked between the two before giving a tiny smile. "She's in charge, eh? My mother would call this a great marriage. I'm James, this is my friend Lucas. Please ma'am, let me get you a drink as an apology."

Lucy looked up and Flynn simply shrugged. "That would be nice, thank you."

James smiled and left the duo with Lucas. "I apologize for my friend, he's… new around here." Lucas gives them an easy smile. "You must be new as well. I've never seen you two here before."

Lucy leaned her head on Flynn's chest and felt him tense a little before relaxing. "My husband thinks I can be a great actress, so here we are. Isn't that right, Garcia?"

Flynn gives a surprised chuckle at the use of his first name, but keeps it from his face, "Of course. Lucy is fantastic. You should hear her sing."

"Garcia and Lucy… Have we met before?"

"Here's the drinks!" James said with a huge smile.

Flynn and Lucy accepted the offered drinks, then exchanged worried glances as James and Lucas were momentarily distracted as a passing starlet greeted Lucas.

"I believe you may have seen us around the studio," Flynn replied with a smile, "to see if there are good parts for my wife to audition in."

Lucas raised a brow. "Not a double act, then?"

"If only," Lucy replied with an affected eye-roll. "My dear husband can't really act himself out of a paper bag." She gave a tinkling laugh as she playfully slapped Flynn on the chest. The two men followed her with polite laughter.

Flynn was looking down where her hand was, then recovered. "It is unfortunate," he admitted with a self-deprecating grin. "So I play as her agent, to make sure I'll be here when her star rises."

James' eyes widened. "Well! No need to look further! Lucas here is looking for fresh talent for his latest project." He slapped the other man heartily on the back. "Isn't that right?"

Lucas gave James a look that Flynn could only describe as annoyingly confused. He then looked back at the couple before him with a clearly forced smile.

"Um, yes, I suppose I am the man to talk to. But unfortunately, I'm leaving after the party."

Flynn and Lucy exchanged glances. "Nothing tragic has happened, I hope." Lucy said.

Lucas gave another forced smile, "I've been called home. My father doesn't see the need for me to stay in Hollywood and has ordered me home."

Flynn's smile dropped from his face. He then stared at James, was he also a sleeper? James looked back at Flynn and gave a surprised face at being stared at so harshly. He immediately put his hands up, "I didn't know he was leaving, I swear!" He then turned to Lucas, "I thought for sure you'd be sticking around. You're one of the best there is in this town."

Lucas gave a real smile when he looked at James, "I appreciate that. But unfortunately I have to help with… the family business."

Lucy nudged Flynn as subtlety as she could and he squeezed her arm in return. She searched for Wyatt, who she found stuffing his face with donuts. "But as a parting gift, I'm sure I can find you some work." Lucas did a slow turn, eyes scanning everything. "Ah! There's a piano. You can sing, yes? Show us."

Lucy glanced up at Flynn. "Go ahead. I'll fetch Wyatt." He then leaned down and placed a very quick kiss to her cheek.

"Break a leg, darling," he said aloud.  _ 'But I'll break his if he lays a hand on you,' _ his eyes wanted to tell her. His message seemed to have been received, as Lucy gave him a look and a tiny nod.

There was still apprehension in the depths of her gaze, though, so Flynn took her hand and kissed the back of it. "You'll do great."

He was rewarded by a dazzling smile in return—a real one. "Thank you, darling," she replied, then turned to Lucas. "Shall we?"

Flynn watched as Lucas led Lucy away towards the raised platform in the center of the room where a shiny grand piano sat. Watched as Lucy turned back to where he was.

_ 'I'll be here. I'll be looking out for you,'  _ he wanted to tell her. He raised his glass. She gave a tiny smile before she turned forward again.

With a sigh, he headed for the buffet table and strode up behind Wyatt.

"You ARE going to save some for the rest of the guests, right?"

Wyatt almost dropped the plate he was holding. "Christ! You could have just tapped me or something?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Flynn replied flippantly. "Besides, it looked like you and that donut are having a moment."

He relished the look of annoyance in the other man's face before announcing, "I think we may have found our sleeper. He might have made us, though."

"Great." He looked around. "Where's Lucy?"

"Trying to maintain her cover as a striving performer."

He jerked his head in Lucy's direction.

Wyatt's eyes widened. "And you let her go alone?"

"I'm not letting them out of my sight," Flynn assured, but inside, he wanted to kick himself. He would have gone with them, but even he admitted to himself he might need backup. "Besides, he'd be too stupid to pull something in front of a crowd."

"How'd you get made?" Wyatt asked as they waded through the gathering crowd as they gravitated towards the small stage.

Flynn huffed a breath. "We used our real names." Technically, Lucy slipped first, but he was not going to throw her under the bus.

Wyatt's head whipped back at him, face incredulous. "Seriously??"

Flynn inwardly cringed. He would like to admit that he didn't give a flying fuck about Wyatt's opinion; but, yeah, he could have easily recovered from that rookie mistake. He grimaced in acknowledgment and did not dignify Wyatt with any other response.

Flynn and Wyatt made it to the stage and looked around. No Lucy. No Lucas.... 

_ 'Fuck,'  _ Flynn thought as he whipped his head around to look at the crowd.

Wyatt did the same and even stepped up on the raised platform himself in order to get a better look around. He spotted Rufus and Hedy making their way towards them, but no signs of Lucy and the sleeper.

"Guess he was stupid enough to try something," he said through gritted teeth.

"How could I have predicted he kidnap Lucy in a CROWDED ROOM!?" Flynn snapped back, a feeling of dread slowly gripping him. His eyes then landed on James at the other end of the stage. He had stopped Hedy and Rufus' progression and was chatting them up.

A burning hot rage filled Flynn as he motioned for Wyatt to follow as he made quick work of the distance between them and James.

James noticed his approach and smiled up at him. "Ah, Garcia! I was ju–"

Flynn had placed his hand on James' chest and pushed him until he was pinned against a wall. He didn't care if he made a scene or not.

A dark rage flickered across the other man's face as he sneered at Flynn, but it was gone so quickly that Flynn wouldn't have noticed had he not been so close.

"Where is Lucy?" Flynn's voice had a dangerous quality to it.

James gave a chuckle, "Is that what this is about? You misplaced your wife?"

Flynn felt Wyatt and Rufus’ eyes on him and could taste the questions he knew they had, but now wasn't the time. "Where. Is. She."

James put his hands up and frowned a little, "We were walking her up to the stage and Lucas was whispering in her ear. The next thing I know they’re walking out of the room together. I think my friend might have charmed her into warming his bed. She didn't seem like the type, but anyone can be fast appa–"

He was interrupted by Flynn's fist connecting with his jaw.

"Flynn, what the hell?!" Wyatt said as he and Rufus tried to keep the small crowd of onlookers away from the two men.

"Do not attempt to disrespect Lucy in front of me again. Understood?" James nodded and spat blood on the floor. "Good. Now, do you know where they went?"

James looked from Flynn to the two men behind him and back again. "Lucas likes to take girls up to the Hollywoodland sign."

Flynn growled and shoved the man into Wyatt's direction, anger and dread warring within his chest. The fucker will pay for laying a hand on Lucy...

The murmur of the gathered crowd reached his ears. He straightened his jacket. "We're getting her back," he declared to the others, then pointed at James. "And you're coming with us."

James opened his mouth to reply, but Flynn's attention was diverted when Hedy Lamarr laid a hand in his arm.

"Let me help," she said. "We can take my car."

It took his brain a few seconds to recover from the touch on his arm and her mesmerizing gaze to register her words. "Wait. 'We?'"

"I'm going with you, of course." Hedy said matter-of-factly.

Flynn looked from Hedy to Wyatt and then back again. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Ms. Lamar, but I'd hate to put you in danger. Lucy would never forgive me."

Hedy simply raised a brow and gave a tiny huff. "Very well, I'll stay here. I can look after your new friend." She pointed at James.

James had a wide grin on his face as he stared at Hedy. He was obviously a big fan.

"Rufus, you stay behind, too. Don't want you getting shot." Wyatt said and took the keys that Hedy had offered.

Flynn pursed his lips. He didn't mind Rufus coming with them, but he didn't want to leave Hedy with this stranger, either. His instincts are screaming at him that no, it's not a good idea to leave Rufus or Hedy alone. But every fiber of his being burned at the thought that Lucy wasn't safe.

He took James by the arm and dragged him off towards the exit, Hedy and the team trailing behind him. Once they reached the parking lot, he quickly patted the other man down for weapons, or any clue if he was Rittenhouse.

Satisfied that there were no weapons on him, he took the man's wallet (over James' protests) and chucked it at Rufus.

"See if you can get to know our friend more," Flynn suggested, then gestured at Wyatt toward Hedy's automobile.

A few minutes later, Wyatt was making quick work of the distance between the party and the Hollywoodland sign. Flynn was silently fuming in the passenger's seat and had just checked his gun for the tenth time.

With a silent curse Wyatt sighed, "Dude. The gun isn't getting any fuller. Stop it."

Flynn shot him a glare and even growled a little at him.Wyatt was almost not intimidated by that act. But he was even more surprised when he started to speak.

"Lucy was taken on my watch. I failed her."

"At least you weren't off stuffing your face with piles of donuts or too distracted by Hedy Lamar. We all failed her."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No. Just letting you know that you're not the only one to blame for this. Normally on missions, it's just me looking out for them; but, with you around, I got lazy. But I forgot to take into account that you're a psychopath that only looked out for yourself."

Flynn opened his mouth to argue, but Wyatt held up his hand, "Yeah, yeah, I know. You're not a psycho, but habits are hard to kick." Flynn just rolled his eyes, but said nothing. "...So, you think that this James guy is a sleeper?"

"He knows Lucas. It's not impossible."

Wyatt scoffed a little, "By that logic, everyone at that party could be a sleeper. Even Hedy. They work at the same studio."

Flynn sighed, he hated that Wyatt was making sense at this moment. He vowed then and there to never stoop so low to have this happen again. "I suppose. I guess I don't trust anyone but the team."

Wyatt took his eyes off of the road long enough to smile at Flynn in a teasing way. "Aw, you like us."

Flynn glanced at him, "I tolerate you."

"Liar."

Flynn was tempted to flip a bird in Wyatt's face but it was 1) not recommended while the other's driving and 2) very infantile. He muttered a curse in Croatian at the man to make himself feel better.

It was a few minutes of silence before Flynn deigned to break it.

"Maybe a little," he grumbled under his breath.

Wyatt snorted a laugh while keeping his eye on the road.

The tension returned as the famous sign was just a hundred feet away.

"How do you wanna play this?" Wyatt asked as he pulled the car onto the dirt road.

"Find them. Save Lucy. Kill the sleeper." Flynn stated as he once again checked his gun.

Wyatt rolled his eyes at the action, but he knew if he was in the passenger's seat he'd be doing a nervous tick of his own. "Right. Not even gonna attempt to question him?"

Flynn gave the blonde a hard look, "He's Rittenhouse, what's to question?"

"Maybe he knows something about the weird energy spikes? Maybe he knows more locations of other sleepers?" Wyatt rattled on, missing Flynn's face as he got more annoyed.

"I thought you were Delta Force?"

"I was!"

"Then why the hell do you care about questioning him? He put his hands on Lucy. Whether he hurt her or not he needs to die."

Wyatt glared at him, "Who made you leader?"

"Lucy's kidnapping."

Wyatt wanted to argue, but he didn't want to waste his breath. He knew Flynn cared for Lucy, maybe more than he himself did, and arguing was getting them nowhere.

"Look. I think we should keep him alive, but I also won't stop you from killing him."

Flynn stared down at his gun, not really understanding why Wyatt was backing down. He wanted to argue. To vent. "You couldn't stop me if you tried." His voice was soft, almost shameful.

Silence hung between them for a long moment. Broken only when Wyatt spotted another car, further up the road. "There!"

Wyatt stopped the car at a fair distance when he saw the other vehicle slow down and halt haphazardly at the side of the street. They could see the man drag Lucy out of the car, and Wyatt felt a small sense of pride seeing her resist against Lucas' hold, her fierce glare apparent even from afar.

As they walked away, Wyatt briefly turned to Flynn. "Look, man, I'm not sure what the deal is between you and Lucy–"

(I don't fucking like it)

"–but I need you with your head in the game if she ever has a chance to survive." He paused, watching Flynn's face. "You with me?"

"You don't need to worry about it, Logan," Flynn bit out. "All I want is to get Lucy back and safe." He got out of the car quickly, but stayed low.

Wyatt sighed heavily, "I don't know what happened, Denise. One minute he was running into danger, the next he was laying with a bunch of holes in him." He muttered to himself as he followed Flynn's path.

They could hear Lucy cursing Lucas out as he refused to let her go. Flynn would have laughed at the language she was using had this been a less serious situation.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!" Lucas yelled in Lucy's face.

It took everything in Flynn to hold himself back from shooting the man in rage. He may not like him very much, but Wyatt had made some excellent points in the car. Lucas could very well lead them to more sleepers. Why else would he have driven to the Hollywoodland sign?

Lucas and Lucy were now just beyond the A when Lucas decided he was tired of Lucy's mouth. He had turned and gripped her throat in his hand.

"Still want him to live?" Flynn asked as he dashed behind the N. The bright lights were not really being helpful in this situation.

"Whoever shoots him first doesn't have to do the dishes after dinner," Wyatt challenged.

"I'm actually starting to like you. Stop it." Flynn grunted.

"Definitely can't have that," Wyatt snarked back.

Flynn smirked, and, without missing a beat, shot Lucas on the arm clutching Lucy's neck. The man immediately let go, howling and clutching his arm.

"What the hell, man??"

Flynn shrugged at Wyatt's indignant glare, eyes never leaving Lucas' writhing form. "I win. I'm not on dishwashing duty once we get home." He jerked his head at Lucas, a signal to Wyatt to secure him.

Lucy jolted out of her shock, turning to Flynn in her surprise and immediately ran to him just as Wyatt approached Lucas and checked him for weapons.

Lucas used his injured arm to smack Wyatt in the temple, momentarily stunning him. He used the lapse to make a run for it.

Wyatt sighed for the umpteenth time. "Is he really running right now?" He asked no-one in particular. "I'll get him." He grumbled as he gave chase.

Meanwhile, Flynn was checking Lucy for further injuries. Her neck was already starting to bruise and Flynn felt bile in his throat and swallowed hard against it. "I'm sorry." His thumb gently caressed the marks.

"It's not your fault." She could see that he didn't believe her, so she just leaned her head on his chest. "I was so scared when he grabbed me, but I knew you'd save me." She felt his arms go around her. "You always do."

"I'd prefer you not getting kidnapped, but any opportunity to one-up Wyatt."

She smirked just before they heard shots go off. "Flynn?"

"Wait here," he said before he ran down the path he watched Wyatt and Lucas disappear down. It took a few moments, especially with no light to guide him, but he found Wyatt on the ground, clutching his arm. "Wyatt?"

"Crazy son of a bitch was going crazy and tried to jump! I wrestled him to the ground, but he grabbed my gun and grazed me." Wyatt was practically pouting like an eight-year-old.

Flynn bent and helped him up, "Did he get away?"

"I kicked him off the cliff."

Flynn raised a brow. "Seriously?"

"Are you judging me now?!?" Wyatt asked, offended.

"Far be it from me to critique your methods," Flynn shot back as he walked over to the ledge and peered over, his gun arm lowered but ready.

Wyatt scoffed. "You're not seriously thinking he'd climb back up here? It's at least a hundred foot drop!"

"People have come back from worse." Flynn turned back to Wyatt with a look.

The other man blinked a few times and seemed to have come to an understanding. He waved Flynn down.

"Lucy?"

"She's okay. Mostly," Flynn tacked on, remembering the bruises blossoming on her skin. "Stay with her while I make sure our friend doesn't come back."

Flynn looked over the cliff and could barely make out Lucas' form holding on to the rocky edge. Flynn shook his head.

"Need a hand?" he asked, casually.

"You're just gonna kill me when I get up there," Lucas grunted.

Flynn leaned against a boulder, "It's very likely. I would have let you live, but you put your hands on Lucy. You shouldn't have done that."

Lucas pulled himself up a few more inches. "I never wanted to do this. My father just dropped me here."

Flynn lazily checked his gun. "We only planned on talking to you."

Lucas chuckled, "Any chance we can still have that chat?"

Flynn smirked in response. He glanced back up the path and he could just make out Lucy and Wyatt at the top. He looked back down at the struggling man. "Why did you bring Lucy here? What was the point?"

Lucas had finally put his hand over the ledge and pulled his other arm up. He sighed when he received no help from the man above him. "My get out of jail free card was supposed to be here. It wasn't. I guess I wasn't as important as I thought."

Flynn considered that for a moment. He didn't think Lucas would give them more information then he already had. "Did you take the film?"

Lucas pulled himself up and stood before Flynn. His arm had blood running down it and he was breathing heavily. "It's in the trunk."

Flynn nodded, "Your ride?"

"Probably long gone by now. You should kill me. I can't go back. I'd be arrested or worse once Rittenhouse finds out."

"We took care of Rittenhouse."

Lucas gave another chuckle and rolled his eyes, "No. You really didn't. I suspect they'd be more determined to kill you now that you've taken the Mothership."

Flynn looked at him with confusion. "How do you know we have the Mothership?"

Lucas lunged for the gun Flynn held between them in response, but Flynn was quick to pull the trigger and shot him twice in the chest. Lucas took a step back and fell back over the ledge. This time, Flynn heard his body slam against the rocks with a sickening crunch.

He didn't even bother looking over. He just looked up at Wyatt and Lucy. They had walked closer and he could make out their faces. He said nothing as he walked up to them, he knew they heard the whole thing.

"Lets go."

"So, he was still alive?" Wyatt's voice had an incredulous pitch.

Flynn shrugged. "Not anymore, obviously," he replied, tone gruff. "I did get to have a little chat with him, before..." He gestured towards the cliff. "Somehow, he knew we have the Mothership."

Lucy looked aghast.

"And that's weird, how?" Wyatt asked.

"He said that his 'get out of jail free card' didn't show," Flynn said slowly, pondering as he looked at Lucy.

A thought seemed to strike her. "If he was talking about his ride back home, and it didn't show up, then how could he have known?" she spoke up at last. Then, her look of understanding morphed into dread.

Wyatt looked from Lucy to Flynn. "Then...?"

"I think it's about time we head back and talk to Lucas' friends—starting with the asshole we left with Rufus and Hedy," Flynn proposed, stowing his gun away and began to usher Lucy to their car, but she stopped him.

"Wait! You two left a potential Rittenhouse sleeper with Rufus AND Hedy?"

Wyatt opened his mouth, shut it, then gestured at Flynn. The traitor.

He grimaced. "Hedy volunteered to look after the guy."

"And you LET her??"

"We had to take the chance," Wyatt chimed in, "'specially since you got taken."

Lucy sighed, shaking her head.

Flynn didn't like her self-deprecating look. "Hey," he called out gently. "It wasn't your fault. We couldn't have predicted what Calhoun was going to do."

She nodded wearily. "Let's head back, then."

She took a few steps before whirling back to face Flynn.

"Citizen Kane!" she blurted out, clutching his sleeve. "We have to find it!"

Flynn nodded. "Calhoun should have it in his trunk."

Her features lit up, and he had to bite back a smile. At least, their main mission wasn't a wash.

He trailed behind Lucy as she led him and Wyatt towards Lucas Calhoun's car.

After finding the film and storing it in Hedy's car and wrapping Wyatt's arm, they rode back to the party in mostly silence. Most of the talking came from Lucy and her knowledge of 'Citizen Kane' and its influence on the movie industry and history as a whole. Flynn drove and tossed in his own commentary when Lucy decided to take a breath.

They didn't want to even think about the implications of what Lucas said until they were back in the Bunker.

When they finally arrived back at the party, it was starting to die down. It wasn't at all hard to find Rufus, Hedy, and their new friend, as all three sat by the fountain. Rufus and Hedy looked beyond annoyed while James looked downright elated.

Flynn pulled up beside the trio and stepped out of the car, catching the tail end of James' praises towards Hedy. "Having fun?"

Rufus rolled his eyes to the high heavens, "If this guy is Rittenhouse, I feel sorry for them. He has not stopped talking since you left."

James looked offended for a moment before he gave a sheepish look towards Hedy. "I've never been this close to such a huge star."

Lucy stepped out of the car with Wyatt in tow. James looked behind them, expecting to see someone else, "Where's Lucas?"

Wyatt glanced at Flynn, ready to make up some lie, when James' eyes landed on Lucy's neck, "Jeepers, what happened? Did Lucas do that? I'll wring that boy's neck."

Lucy put her hand up and rubbed her neck. "How do you know Lucas?"

James looked beyond worried at the bruises around her neck and he suddenly noticed the makeshift wrap around Wyatt's bicep. "Um, I've only known him a few years. Since I moved here… Where is Lucas?"

Flynn was tired and annoyed at the whole situation, so he just said, "He fell off the Hollywoodland cliff. He's dead."

James's eyes bugged out and he jerked to a stand, looking around, "We have to alert the authorities! He might still be alive! How could you just leave him?!?"

Flynn took a relaxing breath. Not Rittenhouse, then. "We already called the police." He lied easily.

James looked at the trio in front of him and then the two behind him. Eyes shifting untrusting, "Am I allowed to leave?"

Flynn looked at Lucy, awaiting her orders. Lucy nodded and Flynn looked at James, sizing him up once more. "You can go."

James didn't need to be told twice as he scurried away to his car.

"Seems you all had quite the adventure. Come stay at my place tonight. You can tell me all about it." Hedy offered, with a raised brow.

Flynn couldn't trust himself to speak that second. Did he hear that right? What about the others...

He blinked. Ah. She was talking to all of them.

Lucy was quick to recover; but only just.

"W-w-we wouldn't want to impose..." she managed with a weak chuckle.

Hedy scoffed at Lucy's words. "None of that. I insist!" she said airily. "There's enough room for all. You and your husband will be staying in one room, will you not?" she asked, with a glance back at Flynn.

He–they should be... saying no to this... right?

And...  _ husband _ ...? He mentally kicked himself. Their cover. Right.

Hedy gave a slight pout when nobody answered. "Come now. This party had been so dull! Besides, you've saddled your friend and myself with dreary company. I must ask for recompense with a more stimulating conversation."

Four faces turned to Flynn: Hedy was sultry and expectant, Lucy elated and a little terrified around the edges of her stare, and Rufus and Wyatt wearing matching expressions of befuddlement.

_ Why me? _ "I... don't think we should refuse the lady," Flynn concluded haltingly. "It would be rude. Right... darling?" He looked to Lucy, pasting on a grin.

Lucy gave a shaky nod and somehow found it in her to smile back. "Of course."

Hedy gave a brilliant smile in return and pointed to her car, "You wouldn't mind sitting on your husband's lap, would you? There's only so much room in my automobile."

Flynn immediately began studying his shoes, not sure how to answer that.

Lucy, on the other hand, was turning a lovely shade of red as she refused to look in Flynn's direction. "Oh...um...t-that sh-shouldn't be a pr-problem."

"I'm sure it wouldn't." Hedy said with an amused smirk as she headed to her car.

Wyatt sidled up beside the still flustered Flynn. "Ooooh, we shouldn't refuse," he sing-songed under his breath. "It rude. Right, darling?"

Flynn ground his teeth. Of course, Lucy heard. So, as Wyatt made to follow the actress, Flynn's leg 'spasmed' and bumped into Wyatt's shin. The other man yelped and almost lost his footing.

Lucy hissed lowly at them, giving them her fiercest teacher's glare. Flynn thought it cute, but made no comment and behaved himself.

Rufus merely watched the exchange with an amused shake of his head while Hedy wasn't looking. "Shall we?" he said, offering his arm to the woman.

Flynn and Lucy stared at each other for a few uncomfortable moments before Lucy let out a nervous laugh. "We're being silly."

Flynn managed to smirk, "Are we?"

"Of course. Our cover is of a married couple and we're friends. Me sitting in your lap isn't going to change that… is it?" She bit her bottom lip.

Flynn watched her do so, the energy around them becoming electrified and it seemed to pull words from his lungs before they fully registered in his brain. "We're in Hollywood. Anything is possible."

Lucy blushed a little before clearing her throat. "Hedy Lamarr invited us back to her place. I'm a little nervous. "

Flynn stuffed his hands in his pockets as he slowly walked with Lucy to the waiting car. "I'm still in shock that she's talking to us. She's very, um, attractive."

"Are you always so flustered around beautiful women?" Lucy teased.

Flynn gave her a shy smile and shrugged a little. "Only around the ones I really like." He gave her a pointed look, not knowing why he was suddenly feeling so bold.

Lucy just blushed in response. Understanding, but not knowing how to respond.

"Can you two walk any slower?" Wyatt huffed as he watched them from inside of the car. He was already uncomfortable being pressed up against the door the way he was. Rufus sat next to him, but was speaking with Hedy's friend George, who was driving.

Flynn simply rolled his eyes and stepped just outside the door. "When aren't you complaining about something?"

"I wouldn't complain if the two of you would stop flirting and get in the damn car!"

Flynn was about to respond, but Lucy placed her hand on his arm and it stopped all rational thought.

"Boys. Please," she said with her best teacher look.

Wyatt looked properly scolded and Flynn looked… uncomfortable.

After taking a couple of breaths, Flynn got in the car and held his hand out for Lucy. "Ready?"

Lucy gave a small smile and took his offered hand to help her get situated in his lap. It wasn't… unpleasant. Flynn even attempted to open his legs a bit, a challenge in such tight quarters, so that she slid more comfortably in between his legs.

Rufus, without thinking, reached down and lifted Lucy's legs onto his lap. Her heels landed on Wyatt's crotch. Wyatt let out a high pitched whine, gripping Lucy's ankle a little too hard as tears sprung to his eyes.

"Dude, I'm so sorry! I was just trying to make her comfortable!" Rufus was quick to apologize.

Flynn tried and failed to hide his amusement at the scene, even turning his face to hide behind Lucy's hair. His soft chuckling tickled her neck.

Wyatt just moved her feet to his knee and waved off everyones look of sympathy and glared at Flynn. "Can we go?" His voice came out a bit too high.

George looked at Hedy, who simply nodded.

Off they went.

But the ride was anything but smooth.

"Oh! My apologies!" George exclaimed as he glanced at the rearview mirror when he heard various cries from the back seat after going over a bump in the road.

"George, please! Mind your driving!" Hedy scolded, then turned to the people behind her.

"Forgive me, I overestimated our automobile's capacity," she said with a self-deprecating smile. "It shan't be long. We'll reach the villa in about twenty minutes."

"No worries, ma'am," Wyatt assured with a shaky breath.

"Yeah, we're good," Rufus lied. Flynn grunted when Lucy's elbow connected with his chest. She mouthed a 'sorry' at him as she tried to get a more comfortable position...

He quickly snaked his arm across the small of her back, placing his hand on her hip to stop her squirming.

"Lean back against the door," he murmured close to her ear. "Don't worry; I got you."

She trembled slightly, and he was about to ask her about it when her lips ticked up briefly in assurance. Then Flynn felt her tense frame uncoil against him, her relaxed weight sinking further onto his lap. He bit his lip. This was going to be the longest twenty minutes of his life.

And it was. Every tiny move she made forced him to will his body not to react. Which was difficult given the constant jolts by the bumps in the road.

At one point they had hit a big pothole which caused Lucy to bounce in his lap and that didn't help matters as he lost control of a certain part of his body that enjoyed that particular move.

Lucy glanced at him in surprise, but didn't say anything, which he was beyond grateful for. He was already a bright red.

"Sorry." He murmured in her ear just as the villa came into view.

"No apologies needed." She said with a glance towards his lap.

He blushed harder. A glance in the rearview mirror had him locking eyes with Hedy, who had a knowing smirk. She winked at him and he felt himself losing the grip on his body entirely.

"That's big." Rufus said, causing Flynn to damn near choke on spit. Rufus just gave him a confused look before pointing at the villa.

"That's a big place, Hedy. I'm very impressed."

Hedy leaned against her chair, her hand landing on Lucy's knee, since it was the only thing available, "The inside is even more impressive."

Lucy seemed to be trying to suck in a breath. Hedy's hand was still over her knee, her thumb idly smoothing over Lucy's dress.

"I'm sure," her answer came in a squeak, the warmth in her cheeks returning.

"'Need to get off, Lucy," Flynn whispered almost urgently.

Her eyes snapped to his. "What??"

"Off my lap," he clarified.

"Oh. _ Oh _ ! Yeah."

Flynn gripped her hips again when her movements only excited his lower extremities further.

Taking matters into his own hands, literally, he tightened his grip on Lucy, which was her only warning as he quickly got the car door open, then half-lifted her off his lap and onto the ground.

"Oh! Darling!" She turned to face him with a surprised smile. "Warn a girl, hmm?"

"I'm sorry, my dear," he offered as he unfolded himself from the seat, grateful to be released from the cramped space. "It was quite the squeeze in there."

He quickly made his way to stand behind Lucy. Rufus eyed them with a hint of suspicion as he climbed out of the car.

"Easy for you to say," Wyatt groused. "You didn't have stilettos stabbing your d–"

"–This place is beautiful, Hedy!" Lucy proclaimed a little too loudly, with a glare at Wyatt before taking a few steps to admire Hedy's home. She felt a warm presence at her back almost immediately.

"Flynn...?"

"Cover me."

She looked up at him quizzically. He pointedly cast his eyes downwards.

Lucy blushed and raised an impressive brow at the... situation. "Of course."

Flynn blushed as he ducked his head. "This isn't funny. This is your fault."

Lucy suddenly couldn't breathe, "Oh? I'm to blame for… this?"

Flynn did a good impression of a goldfish before he finally found his voice, "What I meant was… I..." He trailed off, feeling himself become more excited at the look she was giving him. He folded his hands in front of himself. "You're definitely not helping."

Lucy smirked. "Try hiding behind Wyatt."

Flynn frowned at that, causing her to giggle.

"I hear my name?" Wyatt asked, distracted. He was checking the bandage on his arm.

"Hearing him definitely makes things… go away," Flynn muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Lucy and Flynn were smiling shyly at each other when they felt another presence step up to them. "Is your problem… settled?" Hedy asked with a knowing smirk.

Flynn's eyes bugged out and Lucy had to stop herself from laughing out loud. Flynn just nodded as he cleared his throat.

"What problem?" Rufus asked.

"Pay it no mind, darling. Come, we must get a nightcap."

Hedy distracted Rufus when she grabbed his arm and offered to show some of the inventions she and George were working on, making their pilot's eyes light up in anticipation.

Lucy stared after them with a touch of envy. Hedy is an amazing woman of sophistication, class, beauty and intelligence. Seeing her in person and talking with her just amped up her girl crush at least ten-fold.

"Well, we just lost our genius to a beautiful woman," she joked.

The quip she expected from Flynn didn't come. She turned to look at him, and caught the longing in his eyes as he stared in the direction of Hedy and Rufus.

"She has you under your spell, too, huh?" she teased, but it felt flat.

She was fighting the flare of jealousy stirring in her chest. Flynn can like what he likes, who he likes, she reasoned with herself. She couldn't compete with someone as illustrious and gorgeous as one Hedy Lamarr.

She surprised herself with that last thought.  _ What...? _

Flynn roused her from her musings. "You must admit, she's a remarkable woman," he confessed, a hand in his pockets.

Wyatt watched for a few moments with an inscrutable expression, waved them away and turned towards the house to follow Hedy and Rufus.

"She is," Lucy said with a wistful sigh. "She's very smart, beautiful, very sexy..."

"I actually find her mind more sexy than her looks."

Her turned at his words. Flynn was smirking. "I find a woman's mind more fascinating than how she looks."

She cast her eyes down. "Oh. Got a crush, do we?"

Flynn shrugged with a chuckle. "You could say that. My mother knew so much about her, I looked up the brilliant woman whom my mother couldn't stop talking about: the accomplishments the world never knew, then, her career as an actress. The more I learned, the more my young mind was fascinated with her."

Lucy had to smile at the image of a teenage Flynn reading about Hedy Lamarr. "Kept a centerfold of hers under your bed, by any chance?" she asked solicitously, idly running a hand up and down her arm.

Flynn let out a low laugh, as he began shrugging off his jacket. "God, no," he chuckled as he draped his jacket over Lucy's shoulders. "My mother would flay me alive."

Her cheeks burned at the gesture, but she was grateful. She didn't notice that the temperature had dropped until she felt the warmth of his jacket—and his residual body heat—provided.

He regarded her for a few moments, eyes probing. "And I think Rufus and I aren't the only one who has a crush." His smirk grew.

Lucy was saved from responding by George, who had been watching their exchange from a distance. Gesturing towards Hedy’s house, he led them under an impressive portico and indoors. Lucy felt herself blushing as Flynn’s large hand made its way to her lower back, guiding her into a beautiful room with a high ceiling accented by numerous wooden beams. Looking around appreciatively, not quite able to believe they were actually in Hedy Lamarr’s house, Lucy nodded her thanks when George placed a glass in her hands.

“Nightcap,” he smiled. “And now if you’ll excuse me, I’d better go find your friend. I don’t imagine he will find our inventions as fascinating as your other friend, the scientist.” He moved towards a hallway, but before disappearing for the night, he pointed towards a different door than the one through which they had entered the room.

“Out that way lies the pool, and beyond it, a guest house. You should find everything you need there to spend the night in comfort.” And giving a nod, he made his way down the hall to ensure that Wyatt wasn’t wandering aimlessly about Hedy’s mansion.

Flynn opened the double doors and smiled at the scenery. It was glamorous and very Hollywood. He stood by and stared down into the pool. Hands in his pockets as he thought over the entire day. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized he undid his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt.

"Thinking of going for a swim?" Lucy asked, shaking him out of his head.

He smiled softly at her, "I would, but it's been a long day."

"Of course." Lucy nodded slowly, not knowing what to do in this moment.

Flynn watched her from the corner of his eye. She looked almost angelic in this light. He was almost afraid to look at her fully, in case she was just an illusion his mind made up. "Um… If there's a couch in the guesthouse, I'll sleep there."

Lucy was already shaking her head before he finished, "You're too tall to be comfortable on a couch, Flynn. We can share a bed, we're adults."

Flynn had to focus on his breathing before he dared to utter a word, "I-I don't th-think that's a good idea."

Lucy smirked and rolled her eyes playfully, "Come on, Flynn, it's not like I bite."

"It's not you, I'm worried about, Lucy." He turned his body fully in her direction.

There was a vulnerability in his eyes that she'd never seen before and something else… nervousness, maybe? She wasn't sure, but she felt the sudden and extremely strong urge to kiss him. "Won't be able to handle sleeping next to a woman?" She tried to lighten the atmosphere and bring them into a more playful conversation.

Flynn had other plans.

"I can handle sleeping next to a woman. I can't handle sleeping next to you."

Lucy was slightly offended by the bluntness of his words and scoffed at him. "Gee, Flynn, I didn't know the thought of sharing a bed with me was a scary proposition."

Flynn did not pick up on the sarcasm in her words. All he heard was the blood rushing in his ears as his heart pounded in his chest. "I'm terrified to share a bed with you."

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, offended and hurt by his words. "Well, I'm no Hedy Lamarr, but I didn't think I was hideous either," she snapped at him.

Flynn frowned at her words and blinked at her for a moment, not understanding how she could ever think… Oh… OH! His eyes widened as her tone and his words finally registered in his brain. He ran a hand through his hair, he was really messing this up. Are her eyes watery?

"Lucy." He said softly, taking a step closer. She took one away. "I don't think you're hideous. You are, by far, the most beautiful person I've laid my eyes on since... I lost my wife. Hedy Lamarr is beautiful and very smart, but she could never hold a candle to your beauty and mind."

Flynn was now toe to toe with her. His face was full of admiration and something neither of them was ready to admit yet.

"Lucy, I'm scared to sleep next to you because I was raised to be a gentleman, but I don't think I'll be able to JUST sleep next to you. I'd be so nervous that I doubt I'd get any sleep at all."

Lucy blushed at the implications, but smiled nervously up at him. His words made her feel warm, admired. But something else that she hadn’t felt in a very long time: like she was enough. If she came out on top in Garcia Flynn’s eyes when compared to a woman as magnificent as Hedy Lamarr, maybe with him, she could finally stop trying to prove herself.

Reviewing the words he had spoken to her, she smiled. And then she remembered how he had compared her intelligence to Hedy’s and she staggered. Literally.

After sharing his feelings with her, Flynn had watched her face as she realized what he had said about her. At first, he kept a goofy smile on his face, unsure how she would respond. She had been smiling as well, and he felt encouraged that perhaps he hadn’t scared her off. But then she had opened her eyes wide and, really there was no other way to describe it, had begun to fall. _ Oh wow, this is going well, _ Flynn thought, as he stepped to the side and caught her neatly as if he had dipped her while dancing.

Lucy was breathing hard as she gripped his arms, staring wide-eyed at the man who was turned on by her mind. Overwhelmed by how hot that was, she threw all caution to the wind, and biting her lip, she slid her hands up his biceps, along his shoulders and back, and pulled his face to hers. Resting her forehead against his, she marveled in the amazed look on his face one moment before tilting her head and pressing her lips achingly gently to his.

Garcia Flynn, former enemy, labeled a terrorist, but now solidly with the team, definitely a friend, and now, despite all they had been through, becoming the one person in this world who could make her feel alive.

She pulled away slightly to gauge his reaction, and when she saw a tiny smile on his awestruck face, his eyes searching hers for the same reason, she pulled him in again, not hesitating this time to explore how deep his feelings for her ran. 

Their second kiss melted into their third. Then fourth. Flynn stopped counting once Lucy's tongue slid into his mouth.

After a few moments he straightened their stance so that he could fully embrace her. He wanted her closer.

Lucy was thinking along the same path and gripped his tie in her hand. She took a step back, intending to pull him to the guest house, when her foot suddenly met air.

She gave a yelp as she fell back into the pool, pulling Flynn down with her. She heard him grunt in surprise, just before she went under.

When she surfaced, she felt Flynn's hands on her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. My pride on the other hand..." She said as her face turned red for being the cause of their unexpected dip in the pool. She leaned her head against Flynn's shoulder.

Flynn suddenly began shaking as laughter spilled from his lips. "Talk about cooling off. If you wanted to slow down, Lucy, all you had to do was say so." His smile was as bright as the sun as he teased her.

Lucy chuckled in response and shook her head. "You're impossible."

Flynn pulled her close, he was tall enough to be on his tiptoes, and smiled at her. "And you're cute when you blush."

"And you're both nauseating."

Flynn and Lucy looked up and saw Wyatt at the edge of the pool. Shirt and pants unbuttoned and...holding a donut?

"Why are you here?" Flynn asked, suddenly irritated.

"I heard a scream and then a splash. Came running." Wyatt answered as he took a bite of the doughy goodness.

"And you didn't think to put down the donut?" Lucy asked with a raised brow. She was a little surprised that Flynn had yet to release her.

Wyatt just shrugged as he stared down at them. "I was getting undressed and I grabbed what was on the nightstand when I heard you delinquents."

Flynn gave the solider a weary look as he took in his appearance, "Please tell me you weren't going to have sex with that donut."

Wyatt gave an offended huff as Lucy let out a giggle.

"I hope you drown."

"Wyatt!" Lucy said.

"He started it!" The blonde whined.

"And I'm ending it. I swear you two are worse than children." She rolled her eyes.

Flynn uncoiled himself from Lucy and cleared his throat. "You should take Wyatt's room."

Lucy and Wyatt both looked at him in surprise.

"Oh? I thought..." Lucy gave him a slightly hurt, but confused look.

Flynn glared at Wyatt, until he took the hint to walk away. When he was far enough away, Flynn turned back to Lucy and smiled gently at her. "I want to...do that. But it's been a rough day. I don't want you to regret anything. I'm not going anywhere, we have time. We should probably talk about us. But once we're back in our time."

Lucy smiled back in understanding at him. "Any other boy would have just taken me to bed."

Flynn smirked, "I'm not like most boys, Professor."

Lucy was going to respond when they heard a disgruntled Wyatt asking if they were done sucking face. "Yes, Wyatt, you can look now." When he did, he just winked at her. "Mind if I take your room?"

"All yours, ma'am." He reached down and helped her out of the pool. "The open door right there is mine… um… yours."

She nodded her thanks. "Goodnight, boys," she said as she walked away.

Wyatt and Flynn both wished her good night and watched as she closed the door to the room.

"And then there were two." Wyatt said. "Help yourself out."

Flynn waited for Lucy to disappear into the other guest room before he swept his arm across the water, sending it to Wyatt's back as he was walking away.

Wyatt yelped at the sudden cold drenching his skin. He whirled around. Flynn was still in the middle of the pool, arms raised and looking smug.

"Dick," Wyatt spat, shivering as the water trickled down his back.

"Likewise," Flynn shot back, wading towards the edge and hauled himself out. He turned back to Wyatt with a salute and a smirk. "Good night, asshole."

Wyatt stood glaring at Flynn's back as the latter entered the other guest house. The silence returned after Flynn closed his door.

He looked down at the donut in his hand for a few seconds, then around him. "Where the hell am I gonna sleep?"

With a sigh, Wyatt took another delicious bite of the donut he just could not abandon. Tonight was just not his night. He had lost Rufus and Hedy when the smell of donuts had pulled him from the room in which they were nerding out, had lost Lucy when he stumbled into the pool courtyard and found her drowning in Flynn’s eyes with a dopey smile, and now had lost his room for the night.

Looking fondly at the donut, he said softly, “Looks like it’s just you and me, little guy.”

Gently replacing the handkerchief in his tuxedo with the donut, he made his way back into the room with the wood beams He looked for a blanket to use to curl up on the couch. He had learned to wake up whenever he needed during his time in Delta Force, so he planned to stay close to Lucy and Flynn and wake up early to help them maintain their married cover. It wouldn’t help anyone for Hedy to discover them in a lie.

Pulling out the donut for one last nibble, Wyatt stretched out on a leather couch and wondered when he had started to become so soft. He had recognized fairly quickly once Flynn had joined them in the bunker how much Lucy and their former adversary had in common, how bonded they seemed, and it had forced him to take a hard look at his own feelings for the historian.

He had finally been able to admit to himself that what he and Lucy had was more a friendship forged in the shared experience of time travel, certainly a meaningful relationship, but not at the level of star-crossed lovers, which had been his early impression of Lucy and Flynn.

Wyatt sighed again. He had thought that’s what he had with Jessica. The pain of her death washed over him again, and all of a sudden, he realized he needed the day to be over. Pulling the blanket over himself, he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning found the time travelers sitting in a car outside of Paramount Studios. Wyatt was in the passenger's seat with Rufus sitting next to him, fiddling with the radio. Lucy was in the back soaking in the morning sun. Flynn was inside the studio returning the movie. He had a cover story all set up, figuring it'd be quicker if he went solo.

Wyatt looked back at Lucy and smirked, "Didn't get enough sleep, last night, Luce?

Lucy opened one eye and half-heartedly glared at him. He had woken her up around six in the morning. Neither were sure when Hedy would wake up. She had then dragged herself over to the guest house, only to stumble upon a half naked Flynn. He had just taken a shower. She couldn't go back to sleep after that.

After some awkward silence, Hedy had entered the room, looking as fabulous as ever, and openly stared at Flynn's naked chest. Lucy had gotten jealous and territorial, tossing a shirt to Flynn and glaring at the other woman. Flynn said she was being ridiculously adorable.

She was mature enough to realize that sleeping with him might have been a mistake. At least it would have been right after their first kiss. And their first make out session. Their relationship or… whatever this was, would have been over before it started.

She was actually grateful to Wyatt for appearing when he did. And to Flynn for giving her the space she needed to think it through. She wanted it. Wanted him.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Wyatt asked, concerned when she didn't answer.

"Yeah, Wyatt. Would be better if someone didn't wake me up at the crack of dawn."

Wyatt just chuckled. He then looked at Rufus, who was playing with his phone. "What are you doing?"

"There was another spike. Early this morning. Same spot we went to. I don't understand what's going on," the genius said, frustrated.

The other two merely shrugged, equally annoyed with the unknown of it all. And they stayed in that frame of mind until Flynn returned with a smile.

"We have secured seats at the premier. If we fix the Mothership, we could bring Jiya." Flynn slid in next to Lucy, his hand resting in the space between them. "You can introduce her to your new girlfriend."

Rufus stuttered and tried to form words, but nothing came out.

Everyone laughed at his expense before he made them promise not to mention the flirting to Jiya. Even though Hedy did all the flirting and he was just happy to bask in the attention from a celebrity.

"Time to head back home, boys." Lucy said, her hand slipping into Flynn's.

Getting back to the bunker resulted in the usual chaos of after-action reporting. Flynn and Lucy got pulled away from each other as they took care of their responsibilities.

They ended up running into each other, in front of the large ventilation fan that dominated the hallway. "So, uh," Lucy was suddenly very shy, blushing as she tried to talk to him. "I've... I've had some time to think... about everything that happened, between us."

Flynn swallowed hard, but tried to keep a neutral expression. If she regretted any of it, if she wanted to slow down, or stop completely, then he'd simply have to accept it. He didn't want to hurt Lucy, never again.

"Lucy?" he did prompt her gently when she stalled, if anything to rip the band aid off quickly.

She finally looked up at him, eyes wide. "I—"

The alarm started to blare. Not the launch alarm, but the one that noted that the perimeter was breached.

Flynn cursed and shoved Lucy behind him as he pulled his gun from the small of his back.

"Stay back," he said to her, and Rufus and Jiya who appeared. He moved down the hall towards the door, gun drawn. Christopher joined him, weapon also at the ready. The others followed behind, feeling safer being in a group with the people with the guns. But the closer they got to the door, the closer something seemed to become clear.

Someone didn't break in. Someone broke out. "Guys?" Lucy said. "Where's Wyatt?"

The man was indeed not there, when he should have come running at the sound of the alarm. So if he wasn't there...

Flynn looked at the open door.

Where did he go? An hour and a half away, at least the way Wyatt drives, found the man walking into a bar. He kept checking his phone, almost bumping into people, he was that distracted.

But then he saw her.

"... Jess?"


End file.
